


Insomniac

by HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asylum, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, ahhhh, eek, idk - Freeform, imaginary, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs/pseuds/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs
Summary: ''And also mate, don't let him talk for too long.'' Jay called, nearly out the exit. ''What? Why not?'' Jay poked at his temple as a response. ''What?'' But Jay was already out the door in a hurry, sealing it and leaving Callum with the possible serial killer.**Warning**-Illness (description of graphic violence)Also, this is crap >:[





	1. Chapter 1

''Why exactly are you here?'' The man asked, looking at Callum with a raised eyebrow. Callum swayed back and forth on his feet, stopping as he heard the mans question. ''To bodyguard.'' He replied hesitantly. He didn't know what else to say.  
The man eyed him, as if Callum had just asked for a million pounds. ''Are you sure about that?'' Callum looked around before nodding. ''M-My mate recommended it for me so yeah.'' Callum explained. The man sighed, standing up on his feet and gesturing for Callum to do the same. ''Ben Mitchell, heard the name?'' Callum bit his lip, titling his head before shaking it. ''It sounds familiar but please, tell me more.'' The man rolled his eyes before escorting to the door of the office, palm tightly on the handle and pushing it open, leaving it hanging for Callum to escort with him. The man led Callum down a long hallway filled with other doors, mostly likely being offices. The hallway was white, clean and glowing white. It hurt Callum's eyes looking at it, but he was able to keep his pace.  
''Ben Mitchell was diagnosed with schizophrenia and bipolar at early ages of around 6. He witnessed his own mothers death and had to be taken into care with his alcoholic father.'' The man explained as if hes done it a million times before. ''He had an abusive step mum, and was bullied humorous of times. One day, the bullying got to much and instead of revoking the situation, he assaulted Jordan Johnson. Ben hit him over the head with a spanner until he cracked Jordan's skull open. Jordan didn't come out of it alive.'' Callum felt his heart thumping loudly, he gulped and breathed in heavily, feeling overwhelmed by the new information. 

''He was taken into special care, as doctors tried to fix what was wrong. Unfortunately, his father disapproved of this, believed his son made and accident and wont do it again. Heather Trott tried taking Ben secretly to get more studies. Ben heard a lot from his father, believing that what he did was only a freak accident. That night he murdered Heather Trott.'' If it couldn't get any better, it got worse each sentence. What was he getting into? ''Ben was assigned into prison immediately, serving his time for only 2 years. That didn't help him. His father wanted more out of his son and was brutally attacked by Ben, taking a slow and tragic death. Then a man named Keanu Taylor, a worker of his fathers, was also attacked. Stabbing him in the throat and leaving his body in a ditch.'' The man peered over towards Callum to see if he was still on the same page. ''He didn't stop there.'' The man glared Callum in the eye. Callum twitched slightly, nodding for him to continue. ''He was caught by Sharon Mitchell, his fathers wife at the time. Ben panicked and accidentally ended up killing her as well. Ben was found sobbing besides her body.'' The man suddenly stopped his movements, turning on his right and unlocking a steel door. He pushed past it, leaving it open for Callum to slid in as well. Inside, there was another hallway with another steel door at the end of it. The man reached into his pocket and picked out a key card, sliding it into the socket and unlocking the other door. He opened it. 

It revealed a large open area, each corner being able to be seen. A kitchen set on one corner, a desk with monitors running in the other and at the back, a room which Callum assumed was the bathroom. What caught his eye first though was the large glass room in the middle, with a bed and a desk, with a living creature inside it. ''Already asleep? Your lucky.'' The man added before roaming towards the desk. ''I wish I could sit and tell you everything, but i have work to do elsewhere. There is a folder inside the desk with all information needed. As you can see Ben is in his facility at the moment, try and keep him asleep for as long as possible.'' Callum went to ask a question but the other man was already facing the other way, travelling out the door. ''I'm Jay by the way! And also mate, don't let him talk for too long.'' Jay called, nearly out the exit. ''What? Why not?'' Jay poked at his temple as a response. ''What?'' But Jay was already out the door in a hurry, sealing it and leaving Callum with the possible serial killer. Callum felt his hands shaking as his heart rate started running miles. He shoved his hands in his pocket, turning to face the glass.  
He flinched as his eyes landed on the eyes of a man that was standing at the glass, one hand placed on it. His head was titled on his left. His eyes were already beaming through the darkness, blue shards piercing Callum's view. Those eyes was something no one could forget. Eyes that formed true chaos and insanity. His lips was straight, holding no emotion. It was like the only thing alive inside him was those eyes, watching Callum, studying him.  
''Tall! Brown, 'swooshy' hair. Blue eyes. Big ears? You aren't Sam!'' The mans lips torn open a Cheshire cat like smile, matching his blaring eyes. His voice was crooked, adjusting to Callum's features. ''S-Sam?'' Callum responded, taken aback. He cautiously stepped to his desk, eyes never leaving off the blue crystals. ''The last guy!'' Ben slithered out, his tongue sliding along his teeth. His body never followed Callum, his head did though. His neck twisting as his eyes emerged Callum. ''N-No. Why? What did you do to him?'' Ben rolled his eyes. Callum was shocked they didn't pop out his sockets. The maniac fell onto his knees, yanking and grabbing onto scattered papers that were littered on the floor. ''He didn't like me very much. He didn't like my present.'' Ben echoed, his eyes shooting up at Callum, his smile never dropping for a second. Callum didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He sat at his desk, pushing his chair right up against the wall, further away from the insomniac.  
He went to pick up the folder lied out on his desk when his thoughts were stopped by a displeasing, twisted tune haunting the room. Ben was singing. A slow, demented ''♫la la la♫''. Callum felt a shiver enter his spine. Ben kept on singing it till Callum glanced at him, wide eyes. ''Whats your name? Mines Ben, though I'm sure you've heard very, very nice things about me.'' Callum squinted at the male, who was grinning at him. He was sat on his bed, legs crossed with his hands in between them. ''I asked whats your name?!!'' Ben asked again, now louder and more irritated, his grin being placed with a scowl. Callum flinched. ''C-Callum.'' Ben's grin jumped back onto his face. ''Callum? Such a nice name..'' Callum glanced away, unable to look at the eyes any longer. ''Callum. I've never met someone called Callum before.'' Callum nodded, frightened if he didn't respond Ben would find someway of slitting his throat. ''Callum. Callum. Callum!'' Ben repeated, each word becoming louder, more tormenting.  
Ben suddenly stopped, leaving his echo to explore each edge of the room. Callum took this time to read the folder, and for once didn't feel those eyes glaring holes at the back of his head. Reading the first page only got worse on the next. His life story announced in the worst set of words. 

Callum threw the folder on the desk, rubbing his eyes out of frustration. He was tired of reading everything he shouldn't do. How he shouldn't give Ben this, don't let him talk for too long. ''I've seen that face before! You must agree! Finally, someone who gets it! You do agree, right?'' Ben cheered childishly, making Callum wince as the silence was suddenly ripped to shreds by Ben's words. ''What?'' Callum questioned, feeling himself get too paranoid. ''You agree, don't you?'' Ben repeated, more stern and fierce though, dropping the child act. His grin dropped like rain, now replaced with a questioning frown. ''Of what?'' Ben rolled his eyes, but his blue jewels never left for too long from Callum's gaze. ''I'm not insane and they should let me out!'' Callum felt his heart get caught in his throat and didn't know how to respond. ''Its an easy question, Callum! Answer the fucking question!'' Ben yelled, breaking free of the innocent act. Showing more of the monster inside of him that killed 5 people in his life time. ''Do. You. Agree?'' Ben yelled, his eyes showing rage. ''Y-Yeah! Yeah of course!'' Callum shuddered out, agreeing to whatever the psycho wanted to hear. After the sudden response, Ben smiled innocently before the twisted and corrupted grin formed on his face again. ''Good.'' Ben slurred, his tongue sliding out as he said it. 

''L-Look, Ben, i-i'll only be here if you have a question alright.. S-So ask away and t-thats it.'' Callum barely got out without stuttering away. Ben titled his head like a puppy again. ''Before or after?'' Ben innocently spoke, his grin dropping again into a confused little pout. ''What?'' And of course the grin came back-so did the eyes. Flaming through the darkness. ''Before or after I use my fingers to pop out your eyes and make you swallow them!'' Ben chuckled, loud and clear. A crooked chuckle that you would find in a horror movie. The psycho used his fingers to walk along his temple, as if too threaten Callum of what they can manage to do. Callum felt a rave of shivers go down his body. ''Wait.. Why are you looking at me like that?'' Ben suddenly frowned, his eyes filling with sudden sadness, hand dropping to his side. ''Why are you looking at me like that, Callum? Stop looking at me like that!!'' Ben demanded, his eyes forming into cat-like eyes, scanning Callum. ''What do you mean?'' Callum asked, though it was indisputable the fear riving into it. ''Insane! You think I'm insane don't you! Why, Callum? Why do you think I'm insane?! I'm not, I'm not crazy! Do you hear me?!'' Ben screeched, smashing his fists on the glass, overflowing with sudden rage. Callum was quick to his feet, petrified. ''I'm not crazy! I ain't crazy! I was never crazy! I was never crazy and i never will be!! I'm not fucking crazy!'' Ben shouted, bashing the window harshly that Callum was shocked he didn't cause damage. Ben crawled into the corner of the glass cage before kicking the ground. ''Not crazy! Im not crazy!'' Ben repeated to himself, his hands over his head, yanking at his hair. ''I cant be crazy! Lexi! I'm not crazy!'' Ben lowered his voice, directing his hatred to himself then to Callum. The guard cautiously sat back in his chair, allowing Ben to do whatever sick things hes was commencing.

\--------------------------------------------------

Callum couldn't help himself but glance at Ben, who was crawled up in a corner fast asleep. He stood up slightly, walking up against the glass before pressing his palm against it. He studied Ben in this state. Somehow, everything that threatened Callum before was replaced. Ben looked young again, like he wasn't haunted by the worst of demons. Why did Callum feel bad? Ben was his own reason for being in here. But at the same time, Ben never wanted to be like this. Callum could relate to him about his father, he just wanted love and affection. Callum never got it as well.  
The guard bit his tongue before plotting the worst decision of his life.  
He went over to the desk, grasped keys and cuffs and walked to the door. He placed the keys into the lock and twisted it around, hearing a loud, warning of a click. He breathed in heavily and opened the door, walking in and immediately closing it again. He studied the surroundings he just entered. Papers were scattered everywhere, probably Ben's only enjoyment. He kneed down and picked one up. It was a stick man figure, a man with curly black hair and a smile. Callum cringed at the sight of the demented drawing. He placed it down, making sure to place it exactly where it was originally. Callum inspected Ben, focusing on his quiff. He breathed in another breathe, afraid it'll be his last one. Before he put one hand underneath Ben's legs and one on his back, picking him up. Ben shifted a bit, but somehow cuddled up to Callum's side. Callum felt his heart stop for a bit before running back in order. He placed Ben onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He didn't have a blanket though and Callum looked half bad. Ben only wore a white, long sleeved top with baggy trousers to top it. He wouldn't be shocked if Ben was freezing in here, after all, Callum was wearing a long sleeved top and a hoodie and he was still cold. He noticed at his desk that he had his own blanket set for him, if he needed to rest. Like anyone would be able to rest looking after Ben.  
Callum pulled the blanket into the room, brushing it over Ben and tucking him in. He heard Ben quietly snore and was taken aback at him actually being asleep. He was sure that when he stepped foot in the room that he'd already be dead and cremated. All that screaming must have paid off. Callum got to his feet, rubbing his hands together before awkwardly escorting himself out, locking the door and walking over to his desk, leaving a snoring Ben in the glass room. Callum decided it'll be no harm to actually go to sleep himself. Ben seemed like he wont be getting up for a long time, and even though his mind was telling him so many reasons why it'll be dumb to, Callum knew if Ben could actually escape or do something stupid, he would have done it by now. Callum fell asleep on his desk chair. 

''Oi! Shifts over, wake up will ya?'' Callum heard an echo of a female voice announce at him. He opened his blurry eyes to be faced with a young looking girl. She was skinny and had bright, glowing blonde hair that was slicked into a pony tail. ''Hop it! Got to give him his treatment.'' The girl complained, holding a grey tray of all sorts of medicine. ''W-What? Y-Yeah.. G-Go ahead..'' Callum gurgled, placing the keys on her tray. He heard the girl scoff before her sharp steps leading towards the glass cage. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the girl. Ben was already up. He was expecting that Ben would wake him up if he woke before Callum.  
''Alright Ben? Hows the new fella working out for ya?'' The lady beamed, must be a friend of Ben's or must be friendly with Ben, Callum thought. ''Callum? Hes great!'' Ben replied happily. Callums eyes widen as he witnessed the lady open the door wide open, easy for Ben to sneak through. She sat on his bed before looking down at it confused. ''Who gave ya this blanket?'' The lady questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ben. Ben replied with a shrug and pointed at Callum. ''Oh well, here, have this will ya?'' Ben accepted the pills placed in his palm and the water placed in his other hand. ''But Lola, you know if i take these Paul wont be happy!'' Ben protested, sounding generally worried. Like a child knowing they'll get into trouble. ''You know if you don't take these that you wont get better! Lexi's been waiting for her father, ya know.'' The so called 'Lola' added, frowning at Ben. The maniac lowered his head before nodding, titling his head back and dropping the pills into his throat, downing the water and allowing the chemicals into his system. ''Good.'' Lola responded, standing up before petting Ben's head and leaving the glass cage. ''Now, you be good with him ya know! Hes a trouble maker most of the time!'' Lola joked, aiming her sentence at Callum who had his head shot up at the sudden realisation that he was there. Ben scoffed loudly, clearly offended. Lola laughed lightly at Ben's response, or Callum's, both the guard and the maniac couldn't tell. ''Only joking...'' Lola smiled, a sweetness being behind it before she strolled towards Callum. ''Lola, Jays wife!'' The lady greeted as Callum nodded. ''Callum, nice to meet ya.'' Lola smirked before leaning towards Callum. '' Don't be too stiff, he likes ya! If he didn't like you he wouldn't let you sleep. And if he didn't like ya, you would be gone by now!'' Lola enlightened, her lips forming into a smirk. Callum nodded, though he didn't feel very much convinced. All he could hear is Lola's loud footsteps the indicated that she had walked out the exit. 

''Its time for you to leave! Stuart will be here soon...'' Ben called, his voice sounding calm. It was as if at daylight he became a different person. Or was Ben pretending. Callum didn't know. ''Stuart?'' Callum questioned, raising his eyebrow. ''Stuart Highway, the day shift guard...'' Callum's eyes shot wide. ''Stuart Highway?'' Ben glanced at Callum, but instead of his beaming blue eyes, he was met with weary blue eyes, maybe the medication was kicking in. ''You deaf? Stuart Highway!'' Ben yelled this time, but he seemed very sleepy. ''Do you want your blanket back or something?'' Callum shook his head before getting to his feet. ''Nah, keep it!'' Callum rubbed his eyes before walking quickly to the exit. ''I-I better go..'' Ben lowered his head before nodding. Callum did a small smile before shutting the door, leaving Ben isolated. Why the fuck was Callum's brother working the day shift? Explains why he was so keen on Callum getting the job. Callum rolled his eyes, before walking to the car park and hopping into his car. He didn't have time to think.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V-V I rewrote this entire chapter twice because my pacing was very quick. I want to take it slow and i kinda jumped into all the drama in the second chapter. Lmaao, if your enjoying this then thank you and if you ain't then that's fine.... Yeah :(

“When exactly was you going to tell me?” Callum protested, as his brother rolled his eyes. “Don’t need to! It’s not a big deal, you needed a job and that psycho kept loosing his night shift guards, so I told you about it.” Callum shook his head. “He isn’t a physio, he just needs help.” Stuart scoffed, chuckling at his brothers stupidity. “Tell me, Cal. When you saw him for the first time, exactly what did you think? That’ll explain my answer...” Callum bit the inside of his cheek. “Well, it would be nice next time you tell me you had a job like that!” Stuart chuckled again, before smirking. “Worried are ya? Nah, that scumbag is like a walk in the park, if you play your cards right.” Callum raised his eyebrow at his brothers response but decided to not push it. “Well, I better get over there, my shift starts around now.” Stuart nodded. At least Callum got some answers.  
\-------------------------  
''You're back? I wasn't expecting that.'' Callum glared at Ben's already placed Cheshire cat grin and his piercing eyes. Another night with this Ass hole. ''You should be grateful, Paul likes you!'' Ben explained, rolling on his bed with Callum's blanket on top of him. ''P-Paul?'' Callum repeated, vaguely confused. ''Paul! He said when you were sleeping that i should let you! Its okay though, you looked cute when you were sleeping! Your skin looked so soft, i wanted to feel it!'' Callum felt his heart get tied up in his throat. He roamed to his desk, sitting on it and glaring at the Prisoner.  
''Paul tells me to do things! Sometimes its bad, but he gives me advice. He says i can trust you! Like he does with Lola and Jay. Paul is nice!'' Ben's grin vanished, a real actual happy smile was replaced on it. ''Do you like musicals?'' Ben randomly asked, titling his head like a child or a dog wanting a treat. ''I haven't seen a lot but the ones i have i did like.'' Callum shrugged, giving Ben a slight smile.  
Ben nodded before playing with his sleeves. ''I love musicals! Your the first to like them here...'' Callum raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight. ''What do you mean 'the first'?'' Ben glanced up at him before smiling innocently. ''The other guards hated when i talked about musicals, said they're stupid and dumb. So when they got close enough, i scratched them till blood came rushing out!'' Callum's eyes shot open, almost as Ben's blue pearls. ''Problem, Callum?'' Ben replied to Callum's sudden alarmness. ''N-No, Ben.'' It felt at this point Ben was controlling Callum's sentences. As if he had the power and wasn't the one stuck in a cage. 

''Good!'' Callum twiddled with his thumbs, awkwardly waiting for something. ''Do you have a girlfriend, Callum?'' The guard was hesitate before he nodded. ''Yeah i have a girlfriend called Whitney.'' Ben rolled over, facing the opposite of Callum to hide his face. He heard Ben scoff. ''Whitney? That's a stupid name, unlike yours, Callum! Are you sure she deserves you?'' Ben placed his arms under his head, whistling after his sentence. ''I don't deserve her actually. Shes way too good for me!'' Ben shot up from the bed, peering over to face Callum. ''No one is ever better than you Cal! You should know that! Whitney doesn't deserve you.'' Callum bit his tongue, nodding and glancing away. He could sense Ben becoming angry again.''She doesn't deserve you! Her name is even ugly! Whitney? Unlike yours Callum! Your name is fantastic, special and amazing!'' 

The guard stood up, not wanting to hear anything else from Ben. He roamed to the kitchen set, sighing loudly. He put the kettle on, placing a mug on the counter and placing hot chocolate mix as well. He felt Ben watch his every move, either trying to creep Callum out or actually interested in what he was doing.  
''What are you making?'' Callum peered over to Ben, giving him a small smile. ''Hot chocolate.'' Ben nodded but glared at him puzzled. ''Normally the guards have coffee?'' Callum chuckled lightly, shaking his head. ''Coffees way to bitter, hot chocolate is just perfect!'' Ben nodded again but still looked like he didn't understand.  
The kettle flipped up, indicating it was done boiling. Callum poured the burning water into the mug, already mixing with the chocolate. He took out a tea spoon, stirring it. ''Do you like cats or dogs?'' Ben randomly asked, watching Callum make that drink. ''I like both! Both are equally adorable.'' Ben sighed. ''I like both as well! But i'm not aloud to be around animals anymore, not after what i did!'' Callum winced, closing his eyes and heaving a deep breathe. Did he really want to hear what Ben did? ''Do you wanna know what i did?'' Callum bit his lip before nodding, turning over and taking the mug to his desk.  
''When i was walking home from school, i saw a cat. It was so cute! It was grey and white and it was really friendly! But i felt so empty being around it!'' Callum glanced around, wanting for some reason Ben to finish. ''I played with the cat, stroking its fur and making it chase my hand! But it didn't make me smile, laugh or anything! I felt empty!'' Ben's voice went lower, more sad. ''I wanted to feel anything! Happiness, sadness, excitement, guilt, remorse, regret. Anything!'' Callums heart picked up its speed. ''So i took the small cat in my hands and hit it onto the pavement, until its blood was poured all over me! I still didn't feel anything...'' Callum closed his eyes tightly and sighed, rubbing his sockets with his hands. ''I didn't even feel regret.'' Ben's frown turned into a grin, something that made Callum want to throw up. 

''Oh well! That's in the past now! Thanks for the blanket by the way! I don't think i thanked you yet.'' Callum was still in shock from the story Ben just told to respond. His mouth was still agape and his eyes were wide. ''It smells just like you! You came into my room didn't you? My room smells like you now! I love it! You smell very nice!'' Callum raised his finger to speak, but only a breathe came out. ''Your the only guard that's ever came into my room! Except for Stuart, that dick always comes in here! I always wanted to see him on the floor bleeding! Do you know who Stuart is?'' Callum glanced at Ben before shaking his head. Did he really think he could lie to Ben?  
''Your lying! I don't like liars, Callum.'' The guard rolled his eyes, straightening his posture. ''I'm not.'' Ben scolded him. ''Liar! You must have met him! Somehow, you know him! Why did you seem so shocked yesterday? Why are you lying to me?'' Callum glanced at Ben, his eyes full of irritation. ''I ain't lying, Ben.'' Ben huffed out a breathe before nodding. ''I'll find out the truth Callum.'' The guard nodded confidently, though his throat tightened in fear  
\------------------.  
''Are you and Whitney stable, Callum?'' The guard raised his eyebrow at the sudden mention of his girlfriend. ''Yeah, we love each other.'' Ben rolled his eyes, bothered by something. ''Why would you love her? She sounds dull.'' Callum shook his head. ''She isn't dull! Shes funny, beautiful and everything i can ask for! Whats your issue with me and my girlfriend?'' Ben stumbled back, hands in the air all defensive. ''You seem stressed when talking to her, that's all! I wouldn't make you stressed if i was her.'' Callum started to get aggravated, sitting up straight before glaring at Ben. ''You wont be her.'' Ben's small grin turned into a grimace of a scowl.  
''You shouldn't talk to me like that.'' Callum didn't back down this time though, his eyes still glaring into Ben's eyes, that were sharpening by the second. ''What are you going to actually do?'' Ben grinned mischievously. ''Do you want to find out?'' Callum scoffed. ''Fuck you!'' Ben giggled before leaning back, his arms behind him to keep him balanced. ''I'm sure you would love to fuck me, wouldn't you?'' Ben chuckled coldly at Callum's flustered face. ''Shut the fuck up! Your just some psycho in a cage!'' Ben's snarky behaviour turned dark fast. His grin disappearing and his eyes darkening. ''Psycho? Are you trying to call me insane, Callum?'' Ben charged up, going on both of his legs and lunging at the glass. ''Insane Callum? Are you sure your not going insane with me? You seem stressed, addicted to this place if you tell me! You cant get enough can ya?''  
Callum stumbled back, sucking his cheeks in. Ben started laughing powerfully, it bouncing to every corner of the room. ''Shut up!'' Callum spat out, despising the already deafening tune of Ben's demented laughing. The room became cold, so cold Callum felt goosebumps creep onto his skin. Or it was him being terrified. Probably both. Ben kept laughing, as if Callum's plead made the entire scenario even funnier. ''Shut up Ben!'' Callum placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the screeching in his ear. ''Ben!'' The laughter never stopped, the insanity never ended. The guard rushed into the bathroom, locking the door and sliding his body down it. He breathed heavily, feeling his heart thump at each echo of Bens voice. Ben screaming for him to get back here. Go back into the madhouse.  
\----------  
''You've been in there for an hour and 24 minutes and 31 seconds.'' Ben stated as Callum stumbled out the bathroom. ''I've been counting!'' Ben winked, his tongue being bit by his teeth. ''What..'' Callum mumbled. Ben rolled his eyes before grinning. ''I thought you died in there, i was starting to get worried! I started pondering whether your skin would taste as nice alive or dead.'' Callum didn't respond.

''If i knew you and Whitney was a sensitive topic and you had to go and cry in the bathroom, i would have never brought it up. Though your crying did sound just perfect!'' Ben purred. Callum brushed his finger over his cheek, realising he had been crying in the bathroom. I wonder why. ''Dickhead.'' Callum mumbled, shoving his body onto his chair and crossing his arms. ''Whats the matter Callum? Are you giving up already? Its a shame, the fun only begun!'' Ben laughed, but it wasn't like the laughter that haunted Callum just minutes ago. It was more of a cold and warning of a laugh. Callum didn't know that was even possible.  
The guard felt the urge to shout and scold Ben, tell him the truth about him. But he couldn't take the risk that Ben would have the energy to laugh the entire building down. ''You really want me to shut up don't ya? How bout you come in here and make me?!'' Callum felt it difficult to dispose the suggestion off. How he would enjoy walking in there and at least give Ben a punch in the face. ''No.'' Ben was taken aback, as if his suggestion normally worked. ''Have it your way, lover boy!'' Ben perched himself on the edge of his bed. ''You have 20 more minutes to go before Stuart is taking over.'' Callum nodded, rolling his eyes and rubbing the tears stained on his cheeks.  
\----------------------

The door slid open and Lola came strolling in. She stopped her movements, scanning the scenario . ''Oh... Must have been a long night.'' Lola tutted before walking to the desk and picking up the keys Callum threw on the table. ''I couldn't let him think this job was easy!'' Lola rolled her eyes at Ben's comment. She mouthed a small sorry at Callum before entering Ben's room. She placed the tray on the bed and crossed her arms, not helping Ben take the medication this time. ''What?'' Ben grumbled. ''You! It looks like Callum's been through hell and back.'' Ben rolled his eyes before he grinned. ''He loved it! Look at him, he'll be back tonight.'' Callum sighed, knowing full well Ben was correct. ''Its fine Lola, really...'' Lola nodded cautiously before picking up the tray Ben had took from.  
''Have a nice day Ben! Callum, good luck tonight. Like they say, third times the charm.'' Lola winked before skipping out. Callum rubbed his eyes before standing up. He escorted himself out the room, slamming it shut and not bothering to say goodbye to Ben.  
He strolled to the car park, relived from the fresh air blowing in his face. ''Jesus Christ...'' Callum cursed under his breathe, it was so calming not to have those eyes beaming at him.  
He entered the car and pushed it to start, watching the car rumble. How exactly could he prepare for tonight?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaah, how are you doing? I'm trying to post everyday v-v respect my fellow friends. V-V respect...

''You really told him that we were dating?''   
Whitney giggled, before placing a hand over her mouth. ''I don't know it just came out!'' Whitney stifled another laugh. ''But you didn't!'' Callum crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. ''What did you expect me to say? No i'm gay!'' Whitney glanced around before nodding. ''Yeah! Not say that your ex is still dating ya!'' Callum rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Whitney. ''Why does it matter anyway? Not like he needs to know anything about me!'' Whitney tutted before sitting besides Callum. ''If you want to keep this job then you better get on his good side! Becoming his friend may help.'' Callum clicked his tongue at the suggestion. ''Anyway, i better hop along, got to go out with Tiff today! Like you said, he gets angry at little things so find out what he dislikes and don't mention it. Be yourself! He seems to like ya a lot.'' Callum scoffed before sipping his hot chocolate. ''Also, maybe lay of those!'' Whitney pointed out, poking his mug before skipping out the flat door. 

\-------------------  
''Hello, Callum!'' Ben called, smiling widely. Callum scoffed before sitting in his chair, not bothering to greet him. ''Callum?'' Ben mumbled, wanting Callum's attention. The guard leaned over the desk, glancing at it and not giving the attention Ben wanted. ''Callum! Notice me!! Hello!!'' Ben dragged his words out, clicking his fingers to try and distract Callum. ''Oi! Ass hat! Answer me!'' Callum huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the desk, ignoring Ben.  
''Callum!'' Ben seethed, banging the glass to raise notice. ''Look at me!'' Callum rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the desk and making his chair wheel around. He crossed his arms and glared at Ben, saying nothing.   
''Hiya!'' Ben waved, sitting down next to the glass and crossing his legs. Callum nodded as a response and was about to glance away when Ben banged on the glass again. ''Why are you ignoring me?!''  
Callum peered over towards Ben, raising his eyebrow as if he couldn't believe Ben had just asked that. Ben lowered his head, getting the hint. ''I didn't know you and your girlfriend was such an important matter to you!'' Callum heaved a long breathe''J-Just.. L-leave me alone!'' Ben scoffed even louder. ''Oh i'm sorry! You going to cry again? Go and sulk in the corner!'' Callum clenched his fists, wanting nothing else but to punch something- punch someone.   
''Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Calm down would ya?'' Callum breathed in heavily, glaring at Ben. ''I'm hungry.'' Ben stated, his grin being replaced by a pout. ''Its nighttime, have you not had dinner?'' Ben raised his eyebrow and shook his head, smirking. ''I misbehaved so Stuart said i couldn't eat. I Bit his hand!'' It was Callum's turn to raise and eyebrow and glance around. ''You misbehaved and he didn't feed you?'' Ben nodded, as if it was normal. ''It wasn't my punishment though!'' Callum gave Ben a puzzled look before standing up. ''What do you want?'' Ben pondered before smiling friendly. ''Hot chocolate!'' Callum chuckled lightly, shaking his head. ''That's not food.'' Ben rolled his eyes. ''Can i not have both? A packet of crisp would do!'' Callum smirked, preparing Ben's meal.

''Promise no grabbing when i come in there!'' Ben nodded, glaring as he watched Callum struggle to open the door while holding the hot chocolate and crisps. Callum stumbled in, kicking the door shut with his foot before placing the food and mug on the table and clasping his hands together. ''Thanks!'' Callum nodded, turning around to leave. ''How do you drink a hot chocolate?'' Ben asked, grabbing Callum's wrist. He grinned a wide and crooked smile, using his thumb to brush at Callum's skin. Callum winced before trying his best to smile. ''Wait for it to cool and then you can sip it.'' Ben nodded, but didn't let go of Callum's wrist. The guard glanced at their hands, tugging away but stopped when Ben didn't let go. 

''Ben..'' The psycho smiled even wider if it was possible, titling his head and stepping closer to Callum. ''Soft skin! Do you know how nice your skin feels?!'' Callum felt his chest tighten, his breathes becoming sharper. ''Ben.. You promised.'' Ben rolled his eyes and stepped closer, grasping Callum's wrist more harsher. ''It feels better than i thought it would!'' Callum bit his lip before placing his free hand on top of Ben's and forcefully pushing it off his wrist, hearing Ben whimper and groan in a response. ''No.'' Callum sternly and firm stated. He walked to the door and walked through it, shutting it with an echoing bang.  
''I was only playing! Did you really think i'd ever hurt you?'' Callum rolled his eyes and walked to his chair, already tired. ''Sorry...'' He heard Ben mumble. He glanced up to see Ben frowning and glaring at the mug placed on his table. The guard shifted in his seat before smiling slightly. ''Its fine Ben.'' The Mitchell grinned, before watching in awe of the smoke flying around the mug. ''You said you liked musicals didn't you? What musicals do you suggest?'' Ben peered over his shoulder, a puzzled expression written on his features. ''I haven't seen any new musicals because i was stuck in here but Jay let me watch on his phone a musical named Hamilton!'' Callum nodded, smirking. ''I will have to watch that one, i'm sure its great!'' Ben smiled wider before nodding in agreement. ''Yeah!'' Callum twiddled with his fingers, thinking about what Whitney had told him.

''I lied about Whitney.'' Ben turned his head, glaring at Callum. ''What?'' Callum sighed before rubbing his eyes. ''I lied about Whit. I don't actually have a girlfriend.'' Ben chuckled before nodding. ''Makes sense.'' Callum raised an eyebrow before scoffing. ''Whats that meant to mean?'' Ben rolled his eyes before smirking. ''You described her very boldly! Take it from the man who pretended to be straight with a girl for 2 years.'' Callum glanced around before raising his eyebrow even further. ''You were with a girl for 2 years and you weren't even straight?'' Ben nodded. ''My dad didn't want a gay son so i pretended to be straight to get his approval. Not like it mattered anyway! Always looked at me like i was just a liability!'' Callum frowned. ''Well, dads don't matter, as long as your yourself.'' Ben glared down at his lap, eyes widening. ''Some of us cant be ourselves, Callum! No matter how hard you try.'' Callum opened his mouth to reply, but closed it shut knowing he'll only make it worse. Ben pulled his knees up and hugged them with his arms.   
''So, you like to draw, right?'' Ben glanced at Callum before starring at the ground again. ''Its the only thing Lola could give me without it being a weapon.'' Callum stood to his feet, roaming to the glass and placing his palm on it. He studied the ground at the drawings painted all over the floor. ''How many colours do you have?'' Ben sighed before standing up himself and opening his draw. He pulled out only three crayons. A red, a yellow and a blue. ''Only three.'' Callum nodded before tapping the glass and pointing to the floor. ''So what do you draw?'' Ben looked up at him before shrugging. ''I hate drawing but Paul likes it. He tells me to draw things and i do it!'' Ben shrugged, going on his knees and gripping at a random paper. He stood up and walked to the other side of the glass where Callum was standing at.   
''Jay tells me i have to draw my thoughts for his research! To make me better.'' Ben flipped the paper round to show Callum the drawing. It was actually pretty good. It had a Tim Burton style to it. But it sent shivers down Callum's spine.   
It was a drawing of a women, stuck in a car and scorched alive. She looked like she was screaming for help but fire dragged her deeper into its flame. Callum sucked his lips in his mouth before nodding and placing a forced smile on his lips. ''Your very talented.'' Ben didn't smile or look up from the ground. ''Its my mother when she was burned alive, i watch her skin melt.'' Callum felt all the air get knocked out from his lungs, not exactly knowing how to respond. ''I'm sorry you had to witness that.'' Ben nodded slightly before doing a small smile and peering up at Callum with his blue diamonds. ''I was sorry too...'' He let the paper slide out of his hand, watching as it gracefully hit the floor without a sound.   
''What do you like to do? In your free time?'' Ben asked curiously, placing his hand onto where Callum's was on the other side of the glass. The guard smiled before rubbing the back of his neck. ''I like cooking and stuff! I used to be in the army before i got a leg injury and then i was a guard. Then i ended up here!'' Ben nodded at the story before smiling as well. ''That's cool! I always wanted to be in the army but i never did! I had to work in a garage...'' Ben groaned, rolling his eyes at the past memories. ''With my dad!'' Ben added at the end, knowing that the job never made him disgust the job so much but it was always having his dad at the back of his head, always suspecting him. He hated it so much.  
''Cars? So you fixed them a lot i guess!'' Ben nodded before sitting on the ground, crossing his arms and gesturing to Callum to do the same. Callum did. Ben placed where his palm was, against the glass. Callum did the same. ''Yeah! That's the job after all! It was pretty fun.'' Callum chuckled. ''So, did you meet Lola and Jay from here or?'' Ben shook his head viciously before explaining. ''Jay was adopted into my family and we were brothers from there on! Lola came to the area and we became friends! Both three of us was best friends! Then Jay and Lola started dating and i had a one night stand with Lola which caused us to had Lexi!'' Callum's eyes widen before he grinned. ''You have a kid?'' Ben nodded proudly. ''Yeah! Lexi, shes amazing! I used to look after her when she was a kid, telling her bed time stories and everything! I love her, but i never knew if i was the father she wanted. Guess i'm not anymore...'' Ben glared down at the glass, pouting slightly as pure hurt was dancing on his expressions. ''Have you seen her since you got in here?'' Callum hesitantly questioned, not knowing if it was too sensitive. ''No. Lola tells me that when i get better i can. She told Lexi that her dad went on an adventure and will be back soon. And i'm pretty sure i'm never leaving this shithole any time soon!'' Callum frowned feeling sympathy for Ben. ''I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to get some sleep?'' Ben glanced around before shrugging his shoulders. ''I don't normally get sleep in this place! Only that one time.'' Callum nodded at the information and stood up, brushing his legs. He actually felt comfortable around Ben. ''Well, you better get drinking that hot chocolate before it gets too cold!''

Callum travelled back to his desk chair, turning over to see a friendly, welcoming smile greeting him. And instead of the threatening eyes that once haunted him, he saw blue orbs that lit up the room in a good way. In a beautiful way.Ben placed himself on his bed, facing Callum and picking up the mug with a strong grip. ''What does the outside world look like?'' Callum poked his eyes up. ''You mean outside the asylum?'' Ben nodded, glaring at Callum with curiously. ''Does the sun still exist? What about that green stuff on the floor? Grass!'' Callum bit his lip, feeling guilty and overwhelmed at the question. Ben's never really seen anything outside this tormenting room.  
''The sun still exists, its warm and very bright!'' Ben nodded for him to continue. It was weird explaining things hes never took into appreciation but the conversation was somehow pleasant. ''The grass is always cold if you step on it bear foot but other than that, its really pretty.'' Ben frowned, lowering his head. ''I wish i could see outside! I know i cant though. I'm never leaving this place, not after what i've done.'' Callum didn't know how to respond because if anything, Ben was right. He will never leave this place.   
''How long have you been in here?'' Ben puffed out his lower lip, thinking. ''What year is it now?'' Callum didn't really need Ben to reply after that response, he could tell Ben has been in here for his entire life. ''2019...'' Ben's eyes widen, titling his head. ''Really? Its only been 6 years? It seems longer than that!'' Callum winced, 6 years? No wonder Ben never got better, this place drives anyone crazy if you stay long enough to find out how.   
''God...'' Callum muttered before watching Ben pick up his paper and crayons. ''Is that the only thing you do here? Draw.'' Ben peered over his shoulder to face Callum before nodding. Glancing back at his papers and scribbling something down. ''So cant Lola tell Jay to get you something else, Jay being the boss and stuff!'' Ben stifled a laughter before shaking his head. ''Jay isn't the boss! He's only a worker or some shit. Works out whats wrong with people like me! Physiology!'' Callum nodded but raised his eyebrow. ''So who's the boss?'' Ben shrugged. ''Well Stuarts the manager. Lola is a nurse. Johnny is normally the day guard because he studying mental patients like me but sometimes Stuart is an ass hole and guards me himself!'' Ben explained, flicking a finger out each name he brought up to count. ''Stuarts the manager?'' Ben nodded, rolling on the floor and picking up another paper and scribbling it on it. ''Yup! If anything, he's probably the boss! Never met the jackass in person, don't know his name!'' Callum nodded, taking in the information. ''Thanks for telling me.'' Ben smiled. ''No problem!'' Callum glanced around, wanting to ask more questions. ''Wait, so 'Johnny' is the day guard?'' Ben pondered a bit, biting his lip before nodding slowly. ''Yeah, he guards me but hes more like a therapist really. Asking questions and writing it down and shit.''   
''So, why would Stuart want to look after you in the day if Johnny's already doing it?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders again. ''Because he's an ass hole! He doesn't even know how to actually guard me! I mean he spends most of his shitty time in my fucking room.'' Callum raised an eyebrow, leaning on his chair closer to Ben. ''Why would he do that?'' Ben peeked his eyes at Callum. ''Because all the time he talks about misbehaving and punishments! The dick never shuts up. Sometimes i want to strangle his throat and watch what the hole of his mouth can say then!'' Ben spat out, gesturing to strangling someone with his hands. ''You know if you do that you'll end up staying here longer, Ben!'' Ben rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance. ''Whatever!'' Callum sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes more harshly.

\-----------------  
Lola opened the door cheerfully, echoing the room with the sound of her high heels banging on the floor. ''Hello! Long night was it?'' Callum shook his head, giving her a friendly smile. ''Nah like you said, third times the charm!'' Lola chuckled lightly before heading towards Callum, her hand already out for Callum to place the keys in her palm.

''Ben!'' Lola called, unlocking the door and strolling in, sitting on the bed this time. ''Good job! You ain't scaring away any other guards!'' Ben rolled his eyes, smiling playfully. ''Is Johnny coming in today?'' Lola sighed before shaking her head. ''Tomorrow he is! But today, Stuart is back at it again.'' Callum sat up straight, taking the hint that his brother was not very welcome here. ''Why does Stuart even do the day shifts?'' Callum butted into the conversation, giving Lola a confused look. Lola shrugged her shoulders, watching Ben swallow the pills. ''I don't know! Must be addicted to Ben for some reason, doesn't do it to the other patients! Ben, what does Stuart even do here?'' Ben rolled his eyes. ''Not his job! That's the shit he does!'' Lola tutted under her breathe. ''Language!'' Ben huffed out a breathe, shaking his head viciously. ''Not like your any more PG then me with what you do with Jay!'' Lola gasped, swiping Ben over the head. Ben giggled, grinning. ''Watch it, you!'' Callum chuckled as he watched the two. ''Anyway, you seem to be in a good mood, whats Callum done? Gave ya a kiss on a cheek!'' Lola joked, smirking as she witnessed Callum go bright red. ''Shut it!'' Lola smiled at Ben's response, walking out the door of Ben's room and locking it, giving Ben a small wave. The door clicked and Lola travelled to Callum's desk, placing the keys on it. ''Well, you better hop on.'' Callum nodded, watching Lola leave. He picked up his hoodie and threw it over his shoulders, glancing at Ben and giving him a cheerful smile. ''See ya tomorrow.'' Ben nodded, a smile placed on his lips as he waved Callum off. 

Walking down the white halls, Callum heard his name echo through it. He turned around to be faced with Stuart. ''Stuart?'' His brother gave him a small smile before grasping a hold of Callum's shoulder, giving it a shake. ''Aye, that freak give you any hassle?'' Callum shook his head, getting quite annoyed at how his brother can be so rude about Ben just because hes different. ''1, he isn't a freak and 2, not he hasn't! But he did tell me that you are the manager of this place! Why have you been lying to me?'' Stuart sighed, grunting. ''Look, you were in the army and lost your job, i didn't want to throw you over the edge and say ''don't worry, work at my place!'' it just seemed rude! Yeah i'm the manager of this place, why do you think i get paid cash loads?!'' Callum sighed as well, rubbing his eyes like he normally did when he was stressed before crossing his arms. ''Fine yeah whatever! But why if your the manager, guard Ben when Johnny can do it?'' Stuart shrugged his shoulders, not giving Callum the answer he desired. ''Because, i have to pay Johnny extra for that shit, when i can do it myself!'' Callum glanced around, confusion written in his expression. ''But why do it with Ben? Loads of patients work here..'' Stuart rolled his eyes. ''That freak is the most craziest! Hes off his nuts and I'm probably the only person in the Establishment that can actually control the mother fucker! Is that a good explanation?'' Callum huffed out another breathe, his hands dropping to his sides. ''He shouldn't be controlled though, Stu! He is like you and me.'' Stuart chuckled sarcastically. ''You and Me? He ain't nothing like us, he ain't human! Hes just some washed over dick that no one cared for as a kid! He still is a child, mate!'' Callum felt the urge to fight on, defend Ben for whatever reason. But Callum softly nodded and got out of Stuarts grasps. ''Okay. Well i'll see you back at the square..'' Stuart nodded, watching his brother exit the building. 

Callum got into his flat, slamming the door shut and throwing himself onto the sofa. ''For fucks sake...'' Callum groaned, placing his hands into his hair. He thought about texting Whit or going out to drink. But knowing what the next shift leaves him, he should probably get some rest. After all, the job is so unpredictable. Ben is so unpredictable.

(I hope you liked this :P also, the next chapter holds sensitive topics such as domestic abuse! I thought to put the warning out here now and I'll do the same in the next)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Domestic Violence!!**
> 
> Thank you guys kindly for the positive feedback UwU its literally my courage to continue you with the story so thank you!!!

( Warning!! The following contains domestic violence! View at your own risk!!- I thought to say it just in case :P )

''Ben!'' Callum called through the room, entering his workplace. He trotted to his desk like he normally did and took off his dark blue hoodie and placed it on his chair. ''Callum!'' Ben called back, turning and grinning at his guard. ''I got you a present!'' Ben raised his eyebrow and titled his head. ''Why?'' Callum grinned, putting the present behind is back. ''Well, i technically got you two gifts! And because you needed one of those presents!'' Ben nodded hesitantly, crossing his legs as he sat on his bed, patiently waiting.   
Callum stepped closer to the door before stopping and thinking. He took his cuffs with him. He opened the door and closed it with a small bang. He gestured for Ben to close his eyes which the Mitchell did. He placed the two presents on the table before picking up one of Ben's wrist and cuffing it to the bed. He saw Ben wince soon as he touched his wrist, seeming physically hurt. ''Sorry! I-Its the rules.'' Ben nodded, still having his eyes closed. ''Okay, first gift is this!'' Ben opened his eyes to be faced with Callum throwing a piece of clothing into his face. ''Callum!'' Ben groaned, slipping the fabric of his face. It fell into his lap and Ben used his free arm to pull it up. His stiff posture went noticed. Ben held a hoodie that was identical with Callum's, it being deep red instead. It reminded Ben of a bleeding heart- he liked it. ''A hoodie?'' Callum nodded, grinning widely. ''You seemed cold in here and instead of you using your blanket all the time, i thought you could use this instead!'' Ben smiled gratefully. ''Thanks, Callum!'' The guard smiled even wider. ''So, second gift is this!'' Callum pointed towards the massive book of blank papers and a large amount of sharpies that were placed onto the table. ''Callum! Wooah, you shouldn't have!!'' Ben gasped, facing the equipment in awe. ''Cal, thank you so much! Finally, something other than those boring crayons!!'' Callum smiled, feeling complete with his mission. ''Your welcome! Anyway, i better un-cuff you to let you use your new presents!'' Callum unlocked Ben's cuffs before quickly exiting the room.   
Ben slowly got to his feet, clutching his chest before using his hands to lean on the table. ''Ben? Are you okay?'' Ben peered over his shoulder, giving Callum a reassuring smile. ''I'm fine Callum! I still cant believe you did this for me!'' Callum nodded, feeling happy Ben was grateful for the gifts but a little concerned at how stiff and slow Ben moved about. It was Ben's characteristics to be bouncing around everywhere.  
Ben picked up the sharpies,viewing each one and grinning wider. ''B-Ben? A-Are you sure your okay?'' Ben raised his eyebrow at Callum before nodding reassuringly. ''I'm find Callum! Why?'' Callum bit the inside of his cheek before shrugging. ''You seem a little stiff and in pain, that's all.'' Ben chuckled before rolling his eyes. ''I'm okay, really! I'm more than okay, i feel amazing! I still cant believe you gave me all these!'' Callum grinned but didn't seem very convinced. Ben picked up his hoodie, putting it around his shoulders. ''It looks good on you!'' Callum complimented, grinning as Ben glanced around after he said that. ''What?'' Ben looked taken aback. Callum rolled his eyes playfully. ''I said it looks good on you! Its a compliment.'' Ben stuffed his hands in the hoodies pocket, smiling slightly. ''Uh thanks. I haven't had anyone say anything nice about me..'' Callum chuckled before walking to his desk.

Ben sat on his bed, not really moving at all. ''Okay Ben, are you sure your actually okay? Physically i mean.'' He heard Ben scoff. ''Perfectly healthy Callum.'' Ben still had his hand over his chest, clutching it tightly as if he would let go his entire chest will come falling apart. ''Ben, i'm being serious.'' Ben glanced around before shrugging his shoulders. ''I-I'm being serious as well! I'm okay...'' Callum raised his eyebrow, tapping his desk slightly. ''Then jump.'' Ben glanced around before letting out a light chuckle. ''What have you been snorting?'' Callum rolled his eyes, straightening his back and showing Ben he was trying to be firm. ''I said Jump if your fine.'' Ben rolled his eyes, still not bothering to move. ''What? Are you trying to play a game, Callum says or some shit like that?'' Callum crossed his arms, still not finding Ben's remarks or excuses funny. ''Look, i cant jump because it would probably kill me! That's all...'' Callum huffed out a breathe. ''Why? Why would it kill you?'' Ben rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his cheek to let his face lean on it. ''Because i misbehaved that's all!'' Callum stood up without warning, flaming his arms around. ''How does that explain you acting as if you've broken your rib cage?'' Ben scoffed before smirking. ''I probably have now as you say that.'' Callum glanced around, seeing if somewhere was an answer or if he was just not understanding any of it.  
''What? What happened? Why does misbehaving have got to do with you walking around like Edward Scissor hands!?!'' Ben gave Callum a puzzled look, as if Callum was just not getting it. ''I misbehaved so i got my punishment? Whats the problem?'' Callum was hesitate at first before he hit his forehead harshly with his knuckles. ''Lift your top up.'' He heard Ben chuckle. ''Already getting me naked are ya?'' Callum didn't even crack a smile at the comment. ''Lift your top up, Ben.'' Ben did as he was told, lifting his sweater up to reveal dark, brooding bruises littered all over his body, surrounding him like leaches. ''There!''  
Callum felt his mouth drop, his eyes widen as if to take in the full picture. ''Ben!'' That's the only thing that went out his mouth, his hands dropping to his side as he gave Ben a horrified expression. ''What?'' Ben titled his head, dropping his top and grinning at Callum. ''B-Ben, w-who did that?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders. ''Stuart. He said that's how it works! I misbehave, i get my punishment!'' Ben pointed at his chest. ''That's the punishment.'' Callum felt his knees almost give in, as his entire body stuck to its position. ''Ben, t-that's not okay!'' Ben glanced around, raising his eyebrow at Callum. ''How do you mean? Its what we've always done!'' Callum felt his body break through its frozen position, his body leading to his desk as he gripped its edges. ''D-Does Lola and Jay know about this?'' Ben shook his head, still giving Callum a puzzled look. ''No, whats the big deal? Did i so something wrong, Callum?'' The guard was quick to answer, shaking his head at Be'ns question and in denial. ''Stuart! H-he did this? N-No, Stuart wouldn't do that!'' Ben chuckled, as if Callum had made a joke. ''Good one but Stuart is the perfect person to do that..'' Callum rubbed his eyes roughly this time, breathing in heavily.   
''Callum, are you sure I didn't do something?'' Ben frowned slightly, getting quite concerned at the other males mood. ''You didn't do shit, Ben. You haven't done anything wrong!'' Ben glared at him, as if he still didn't get it. ''What?'' Callum pushed himself off his desk, standing in front of the Mitchell. ''Y-You haven't done anything, Ben! Even if you misbehaved, y-you don't deserve that!'' Ben smiled at Callum's comment. ''Thanks. I think.'' Callum heaved another strong breathe, biting his lips harshly. ''W-What happened? Like the full story..'' Ben poked out his lower lip, thinking. ''I was giving him snarky comments about the truth about him. Like, one, hes a dick and two hes a dick and three, hes even a larger dick though i bet his actually dick is as small as a toddler's thumb!'' Callum rolled his eyes, imagining Ben saying that. ''Then he walked in here and starting kicking me and shit! He's a jackass!'' Callum heaved another unsteady breathe, taking in the new information and using it for jack shit.   
He fell back into his desk, using his hand to cover his face. ''Fuck!'' Callum yelled, clutching onto his chairs arm. ''Callum?'' Ben asked, seeming concerned at what the massive fuss was. ''No Ben! No, no no! That's not okay. I don't want to believe my own fucking brother did this shit!'' Callum didn't even realise the words leaving his mouth, the words that made his body freeze up. ''Stuarts your brother?'' He heard Ben ask, his voice sounding low and confused. ''Y-Yeah, he is..'' Callum admitted, the stinging feeling going down his body. ''Oh, no wonder you were ashamed to admit that! I would be fucking too.'' Callum didn't reply, still not able to take in the information. ''B-Ben, p-please can you tell me it was someone else!'' He heard Ben hum. ''I mean i could but then i'd be lying! Would you like me to lie or tell the truth?'' Callum huffed. ''Tell the truth.'' Ben hummed again before nodding. ''Then it was your shit faced brother! Though, are you sure your related? How can you be related to that ugly ass bitch? Your beautiful and he's like someone shat in his face.'' Ben chuckled gentle, leaning into his new hoodie's touch. ''I-I'm sorry...'' Ben raised and eyebrow before shaking his head. ''You didn't do anything!'' Callum sighed. ''That's the problem...'' Ben didn't respond.

\-----------------------  
''The sharpies stink!'' Ben complained, scribbling down more notes on the blank book Callum have brought. ''Yeah they do...'' Callum replied, smiling as he watched Ben smell one and cringe. ''But they work so well! Better than those stupid crayons!'' Ben glanced up, grinning at Callum. ''You don't have to upset! I'm fine, really!'' Callum didn't believe him. The guilt was too strong for his weak words. Callum couldn't think of a response, couldn't think of anything to say. In his mind, all he could think about was his and his brothers past. As kids Stuart never seemed like he would be able to do this. Yeah, he was abused heavily by their dad but Stuart promised Callum he would never become anything like him. Callum should know promises don't last long.  
He glanced back up at Ben, who wasn't drawing anymore but facing Callum, a worried expression bouncing back at him. ''I like your hair! Its a dark brown but then it goes lighter and it has a good mix in between it!'' Callum gave Ben a small smile that seemed a little forced. Even if Ben was trying to cheer Callum up, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. That isn't normal and why does Ben think that it is. ''You know what Stuart does to you isn't okay, right?'' Ben straightened his back at the sudden seriousness that filled the atmosphere. ''Yeah?'' Callum sighed even louder. ''If he does it again, you'll tell me. Wont you?'' Ben scanned the room, as if he was confused at the sudden instructions. ''Yeah...'' Callum gave him a small nod before walking to the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding his body down it. A recent position he was in. He didn't bother to check if he was crying.  
\------------------------  
''Cal?'' The guard opened his eyes, waking up on a cold bathroom tile. He heard small echos of someone calling his name. He scanned around, realising where he was. It didn't take long till he was out the door, straightening his back and groaning. ''Callum? You were in there for a long time! Are you okay?'' Callum gave Ben a small gesture with his hand as if that would answer his questions before travelling to his chair and lunging onto it. ''Absolutely fine, Ben! Couldn't be better!'' Ben picked on the sarcasm lacing through his words, nodding sharply before deciding it was best to leave Callum alone.

''What happened in the army?'' Callum winced at the sudden ending to the silence, facing Ben who was drawing away at his presents. ''Stuff i guess..'' Ben peered over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. ''Stuff? Like what! Did you use guns?'' Callum bit his lip before nodding. ''Yeah! Something along that.'' He heard Ben hum. ''I'm guessing there were loads of hotties in there, huh?'' Callum chuckled lightly before nodding even though Ben wasn't facing him. ''Yep! I met a guy called Chris.'' He heard Ben hum again, as if to say continue. ''He was nice, kind and he stuck up for me even though all the other men thought i wasn't a fighter. He was kinda my first crush.'' Ben didn't hum this time but Callum sensed he wanted Callum to continue. ''He died before i could tell him my feelings. Car crash.'' He witnessed Ben's head lowering. ''Sorry to hear that.'' Callum shook his head. ''Don't be. I'm kinda sick of peoples pity..'' Ben nodded as if he agreed before he slowly leaned up and dropped his sharpie, facing Callum with a reassuring grin. ''I know Paul doesn't exist in real life, only in my mind. But he did once! He was my proper love you know! We went out but then one day we got into a homophobic attack and he didn't make it. He died and i just never got over him. Jay told me that's why i'm hearing his voice in my head but that isn't it. I believe his soul went into my head, he tells me things! He says things Paul would say.'' Callum frowned, glancing down at his thumbs that were twiddling. ''Well, guess we're both lover boys!'' He heard Ben chuckle lowly. ''Yeah! Guess we are...'' 

The door opened. Lola walked in, not wearing his usual smile that was plastered on her. Instead she looked more firm, more worried. She wasn't holding her tray and it was way too early for when she comes in. ''Ben!'' She mumbled, barely above a whisper. ''Lo? Whats going on? Your way too early!'' Lola shook her head, playing with her skirt as if it was a nervous habit. ''You need to go for your brain scan and studies now!'' It seemed like Lola feared the day she had to say it. Callum watched as Ben's atmosphere changed, a comforting person to the dark, grimacing at Lola before scowling creature. ''I ain't going, Lola.'' Ben's barked,echoing throughout the room. Lola shifted in her position, glaring at Callum as if asking for help. ''Ben you have to. Its needed for you to get better.'' Ben scolded, his eyes furrowing and his eyes becoming wide again. ''I. Ain't. Going.'' Ben repeated, his words battling against his gritted teeth. ''Ben, don't make this harder then it has to be.'' Callum straightened his back, wondering whether he should intervene. ''Come on Ben! It cant be the bad!'' Ben glared at Callum, daring him to speak again. Callum shut his mouth quickly, leaning back into his chair. ''Well, Ben you have to. Callum, can you please cuff him?'' Callum glanced around, wanting to hear what Lola said again, if he heard it right. ''Your going to take him out the room?'' Lola nodded, her jaw clenched. ''Yes and escort him to the testing facility, i'll lead you there.'' Callum didn't know whether to deny her or laugh in her face.   
The guard stood, playing with the cuffs in his hand. He glanced at Ben, who was already glaring at him with a blank expression. Callum swallowed hard, noticing how his eyes that defined insanity were back, scanning Callum. ''Come on Callum. Come in.'' Lola raised an eyebrow. ''Who gave you that hoodie?'' Ben didn't answer, didn't even look at Lola. He stayed in his glaring position. ''I did.'' Callum answered Lola's question. He opened the steel door very slowly, very cautiously. ''Come on! What exactly are you waiting for?'' Ben snapped out. Callum heaved out a breathe, walking into the cage and gesturing for Ben to give him his hand. Ben scoffed, a crooked grin forming on his face. ''What?'' Ben stood up, facing Callum and daring him to step forward. ''Give me your wrists.'' Ben chuckled lowly, raising his eyebrow sarcastically. ''You want me to give you my wrists. Why?'' Callum heard Lola walking closer to them. ''Ben, none of us want to put you through something you don't like, but you need it.'' Ben sarcastic humour dropped. ''I don't need fucking shit!'' Lola huffed out a breathe. ''Cuff him, Callum.'' Callum did what Lola said, gripping Ben's wrist and forcefully putting it in the cuffs. Ben tugged, went to punch Callum but stopping his movement before directly hitting him. Callum glanced up at Ben's eyes that seemed to say that hes given up his fight. ''Thanks.'' Callum muttered under his breathe, thankful Ben denied hurting him. 

He held Ben's hands, marching him out the room and travelling towards Lola, who had her arms crossed. ''Follow me.'' She demanded, escorting the three out the room, swiping the key card and opening the door. ''Jesus fucking christ!'' Ben cursed, closing his eyes at the sudden light. ''What even is these studies?'' Callum asked, making sure Ben was closely behind him. ''Tests to see how his brain is marking and developing, his state of mind.'' Lola informed, opening the other door and holding it open for Callum to lead Ben through it. ''Basically, in other words, try and mush my brain up so i cant think properly!'' Ben spat out his tongue, hissing out the words. Lola rolled her eyes, closing the door gently and walking in front of the two. ''I'm sure its just studies Ben.'' Ben glared at Callum right in the eye, tutting under his breathe. ''Walk properly Ben.'' Lola demanded, picking up at how stiff Ben was walking. Callum flinched, realising why he isn't walking properly. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, using it to support him and make him walk faster. ''Cant i pay you two to like.. Fuck off?'' Ben clicked his tongue, pouting at the two. ''Ben!'' Lola scolded, shaking her head to tell him to stop. ''Urgh for fucks sake!'' Ben groaned, raising his voice, echoing the hallway, tugging at the cuffs. Callum was shocked he didn't tear his skin off. ''Don't do that.'' Ben rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly. 

Lola, without warning, stopped in her tracks and unlocked a grey steel door, wearing a danger sign on it. Lola walked through it, holding it for Callum and Ben. ''Thank you.'' Callum thanked, holding Ben so he went first. Lola shut the door loudly behind them, walking towards a glass door that was blurry. She knocked on it, holding out her card. A man opened it up. He was quite tall, just shorter than Callum. He had blonde hair and a tight suit on, a baby blue colour one. He studied the three, eyes darting at Ben. ''Ben Mitchell.'' The man stated, smirking as he watched Ben roll his eyes. ''The fuck do you want, prick?'' Callum squeezed Ben tighter, warning him to shut up. ''We are informed to take you in for some studies, purpose for it to show us some signs for your physiology.'' Ben smirked sarcastically. ''Well, that's fucking fantastic! How about you stab me with 20 needles first? I didn't agree to any of this!'' The man crossed his arms, glaring at Lola. Lola nodded as if she understood what he meant. ''Ben, this is for studies and research purposes only.'' Ben scoffed, chuckling slightly. ''Do you want me to show you where you can stick your fucking purposes at?'' Callum bit the inside of his cheek, feeling awkward. ''We'll deal with him now. You both can leave.'' Lola nodded, gesturing to Callum to let go of Ben. ''Uh! No you fucking cannot! Your taking me back!'' Ben complained, glaring at Callum to actually take him back. ''Ben we cant!'' Callum whispered. Ben rolled his eyes, his jaw clenched in anger. ''Bet you cant.'' The man gripped at Ben's cuffs, harshly pushing him into the room.   
Lola had to pull Callum out the room, locking the door and sighing. ''You can leave now. He'll be asleep and will be knocked out till Johnny comes in.'' Callum glanced at her and the floor. ''What exactly are they actually going to do in there?'' Lola rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. ''Injections, studies, basically treating him like an animal.'' Callum's eyes widen. ''What? How are you okay with them doing that to him?'' Lola shook her head viciously. ''I ain't! But Ben has a daughter that needs to bed fed and looked after! If I try going against them then i'll get fired! Exactly how do you propose me to look after Lexi and be able to help Ben.'' Callum nodded slightly, understanding what she was getting at. ''Yeah.'' Lola bit her lip before smiling forcefully. ''Well, you can leave now! And, by the way, He really like ya.'' Callum smiled too, though it never reached his ears. ''Do you know where Stuart's office is at?'' Lola turned around after trying to exit. ''I think its down the hall, third across from Jays on the left.'' Callum nodded, thanking her before walking down the hall.

''Bruv!'' He heard Stuart call as Callum stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. ''What did you do to Ben? Did you beat him up?'' He watched his brother sigh and eyes glance around, as if he was expecting Callum to ask that question. ''Did that rat tell you?'' Callum shook his head hesitantly, trying his best to pull off a lie. ''No, i worked it out didn't i!'' Stuart rolled his eyes, leaning his face on his hand. ''So whats the fuss?'' Callum shook his head in disbelief. ''You shouldn't be doing that! He doesn't deserve it.'' Stuart sighed heavily, acting as if Callum was being the unreasonable one. ''The freak misbehaved!'' Callum gave Stuart a horrified expression. ''You shouldn't beat the shit out of him!'' Stuart rolled his eyes again, looking dully at Callum. ''Fine! I wont lay a finger of the psycho again! Happy?'' Callum sighed, rubbing his eyes before nodding. ''You promise?'' Stuart shook his head. ''Yes! Yes! Now is that it?'' Callum sucked in a unsteady breathe before letting it go. ''Yeah, it is..'' Stuart nodded, gesturing to Callum the exit. Callum waved Stuart goodbye slightly before escorting himself out the room. 

(Sigh... :[ )


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P I dont know what to put instead of why are you reading this V-V but thank you for actually doing so UwU

Ben hadn't moved since the studies, backed up right against the glass on top of his steel and bear bed. His blood felt cold, like ice that just melted. His skin felt prickled, numb to his shoulder to his fingers, his ankle to his toes. Ben couldn't tell if they were attached to his body anymore. Ben felt wave after wave of this new weariness, the room spinning one way and the entire building shaking. Ben gripped onto the bed, trying to steady his breathing to think straight. Not like he would think straight without or with the medication.

''Hey, Ben!'' The door shut with a lasting bang, making Ben flinch viciously. Callum stood in his position, staring at Ben who had his back to him. He sat on the bed, not moving an inch even at Callum's word. He didn't have the hoodie on him, just his normal grey sweater. His head was lowered, as if he was asleep. The only thing around him was the pale blanket Callum had gave him. ''Ben?'' Callum called, witnessing Ben flinch viciously again, being freed from his own thoughts. ''What? Callum?'' Ben peered over his shoulder, revealing his very bare, pale skin. ''Hi Callum!'' The guard glanced around, marching to his desk chair and sitting on it. ''You alright?'' Callum asked, a small grin on his mouth. Ben rubbed his eyes tiredly, lacking any energy inside him. ''Yeah i am. Just tired, ya know?'' Callum nodded, scanning around the room. ''Wheres your hoodie?'' Ben took his hand off his eye, scanning the room himself as if he'd lost the hoodie. ''Oh, yeah! Lola went to wash it off after it got stained...'' Ben remembered, his eyes blinking harshly ''Oh, did you spill a drink on it?'' Ben grinned, normally it would be his long, wide smile, showing every tooth in his mouth. But it barely was wide and it seemed so weak. ''There was blood on it. Even though it was red, Lola still insisted that we should wash it! Stupid really, its not like anyone would notice it!'' Callum raised an eyebrow, shifting in his seat. ''Why was there blood on it?'' Why did Callum even need to ask the question? Ben smirked, proudly gleaming at Callum. ''Luke told me to stab the the animal, so i did! I pretended it was him.'' Callum closed his eyes, not understanding what Ben meant. ''What?'' 

''Its the studies! Experiments more like. To see whats up here!'' Callum sighed, watching Ben poke his temple. ''I always tried to play the innocent card, never worked though! They ask me to kill the animal and i say no. I say no because i don't want to! But I never get to leave this shithole! So whats the point? Whats the point in pretending your innocent? I want everyone dead. I want to make everyone dead.'' Callum shook his head, eyeing Ben. ''No you don't, Ben.'' The Mitchell scoffed, gritting his teeth. ''Don't think your not in that group of everyone.'' Callum bit his lip, glancing away, taking note of the threat. ''You let me go into that dick lair of a place! Do you know what they do to me?'' Callum looked away, wanting to know more but knows he probably couldn't handle it. ''Ha! See! You don't get anything, you don't get me or anything about my mind! Your just using me ,aren't you? Money is it? Bet you get paid shit loads to guard my ass!'' Ben raised his voice, wincing straight after, placing a hand through his hair and groaning in pain. ''Do you have a headache?'' Callum softly spoke, watching as Ben rudely rolled his eyes. ''Like you even care.'' Callum puffed out his cheeks, standing up and travelling to Ben's door before walking in.

Callum pressed his hand against Ben's forehead. ''Jesus, your freezing.'' Callum retracted and shook his hand, trying to get warmth back into his skin. ''When did Lola put the hoodie into the wash?'' Ben sighed, still not moving his hand that was through his hair. His body was hunched over and he was hardly looking at Callum. ''I'm not cold, it was the medication at the fucking study thingy.'' Ben slurred, closing his eyes. ''Maybe you should get some rest.'' Ben didn't respond, only huffed out a breathe before laying on his bed and going to sleep. Callum went to his desk.  
\---------------  
''Ben's hoodie.'' Lola stated, tossing the red fabric into Callum's face before strolling out, Callum wasn't even able to greet Lola she was that quick leaving. Callum faced Ben, who had been a sleep for about an hour. He stood up and walked into the room, placing the hoodie besides Ben and tucking him in, as half of his body wasn't even covered by the blanket. Callum escorted himself out the room, closing the steel door slowly to not cause its usual loud bang. 

''I'm not asleep if that's what your thinking.'' Callum flinched at the sudden voice, Ben still being tucked into the bed but his head up like a puppy and starring at Callum, beaming eyes. ''Could you blame me for thinking that? Why you pretending to sleep when you ain't, then?'' Ben sighed, puffing out his lower lip. ''Thinking.'' Callum titled his head, smiling small at Ben. ''Thinking of what?'' Ben rolled his eyes before humming. ''Things in general! You said i don't deserve what Stuart did to me? Should i defend back when he does it or should i just let it happen?'' Callum closed his eyes tightly before exhaling the air stuck in his lungs. ''He wont do it again, Ben.'' He heard Ben chuckle. ''Mate, have you met your brother?'' Callum shook his head. ''He wont, Ben.'' The insomniac rolled his eyes, pulling his head back into his pillow, facing the other way than facing Callum. ''Sure.'' Ben dragged out his words, sarcasm lacing through it. 

\---------

''Can you teach me how to cook?'' Callum glanced up, Ben giving him an innocent pleading look. ''Now?'' Ben nodded, giving Callum puppy eyes. ''Please! I can be cuffed!!'' Callum looked around, as if to see if anyone else would be in the room. ''Only if we have rules!'' Ben hummed, as for Callum to explain. ''First, you don't move anywhere where i don't say you do or you'll be going back into the room and second you don't pick up anything your not aloud and no grabbing. Is that clear?'' Ben rolled his eyes before grinning. ''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Callum smirked, chuckling and gripping his cuffs before walking to the door. ''Wrists ready.'' Ben did as Callum said, raising his wrists so Callum could cuff them immediately. ''Exactly where do you expect me to go with or without the cuff?. I don't have a key card.'' Callum sighed before shaking his head, clicking the cuffs together and tugging to see if they're tight enough. ''You'll find your way, i'm sure.'' Ben giggled at the response, grinning madly. ''You mean if i attacked you?'' Callum felt his heart rate pick up before tugging onto Ben's cuffs and pulling him out the room. ''You ain't got the bottle to do that.'' Ben growled under his breathe. ''Don't try me, Highway.'' Callum rolled his eyes, smirking at the threat.   
Callum lured Ben into the kitchen, letting go of him and letting him search the counters. ''So what exactly do you want to learn to cook?'' Ben shrugged before smiling. ''Hot chocolate!'' Callum raised an eyebrow, laughing loudly. Ben smiled wider. ''Are you sure i'm the hot chocolate addict or is it you?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders again, watching Callum pick up the kettle.   
''Whats that big thingy?'' Ben questioned, pointing at the kettle that was boiling, having Callum swipe his finger away before touching it, to prevent Ben burning his finger. ''Its a kettle, it boils water to make it hotter.'' Ben raised his eyebrow, titling his head. '' It sounds familiar!'' Callum rolled his eyes before grinning playfully. ''You probably had one when you were at your home before you came here.'' Ben glared at the kettle, wiggling his eyebrows. ''No. It doesn't look familiar though! I cant remember, do you just use it to just boil water?'' The kettle cackled, rumbling as the steam battled against its walls. Ben flinched and fell backwards, Callum using his arm to get a hold of Ben's back and lifting him upwards. ''Its just for boiling water, Ben!'' Callum chuckled out, laughing at Ben starring at the kettle as if it was trying to murder him. ''Why the fuck did it do that?'' Callum heaved out another set of laughter, watching as Ben glared daggers at the lifeless object. ''Its just how it sounds when its boiling water, don't have to be scared of it!'' Ben glanced at Callum, trying to cross his arms but not being able to reach because of the cuffs. ''I'm not scared of the lettle thingy!'' Callum grinned before rolling his eyes playfully. ''Its a kettle''   
''I don't care what it is! I ain't scared of anything!'' Callum bit his lip, leaning on the counter, giving Ben a challenging look. ''Oh yeah? What about a plate?'' Callum joked, laughing as Ben furrowed his eyebrows. ''I know exactly what that is Callum! Why would i be scared of kitchen equipment?'' As if it couldn't get perfect timing, the kettle hissed out a wicked sound that caused Ben to scream and stumble back. ''Fucking christ! Nah nah, that things possessed!'' Callum placed a hand over his eyes, laughing uncontrollably. ''Its not funny! That thing is trying to kill you and you don't even know it!'' Callum leaned over the counter, trying to get his breathe back. ''Oh my god!'' Callum wheezed, watching as Ben acted like a kid throwing a tantrum. ''Shut up! What do you do now after your done with that sick and twisted murder tool?'' Callum nodded, rubbing his eyes before passing the mug to Ben. ''Then you, uh, put the chocolate mix in!'' Callum stated, his voice still jumpy from laughing. Ben nodded before raising his eyebrow. ''Where is the chocolate mix?'' Callum rubbed his mouth before opening a draw and pulling it out, placing it on the counter and watched as Ben picked it up. ''I cant open it.'' Ben puffed, trying to open it but failing. ''You twist it Ben.'' Callum said, taking Ben's palm in his and twisting it with him, although he was doing most of the work. ''I knew that!'' The hot chocolate tin lid came off, Callum placing it on the counter before grinning at Ben. ''Then pour it into the mug.'' Ben nodded at the instructions, trying to pour the mix but getting tangled with the cuffs on. ''Jesus, okay stop! Here, now promise me you wont do anything!'' Callum took a hold of Ben's hands, twiddling at the cuffs. ''Promise!'' Callum unlocked the cuffs and threw them on the side, Ben waving his arms about, finally being freed of the cuffs. ''Yay!'' Ben cheered, rushing against the counter and using his arms to lift himself off his feet. He gripped onto the tin, pouring some mix in it till Callum told him to stop. ''Now what?'' Ben beamed, waiting for further instructions. 

( Authors note, i actually forgot how to make hot chocolate so i had to search up a tutorial. My life is fair to say uneventful.) 

''Well you add the hot water and then milk if you would like a milky flavour! I like it with the milk.'' Ben scoffed, smirking widely. ''I'm sure you do!'' He winked and watched Callum go red, taking in an unsteady breathe. He went to what Callum said but stopped in his tracks, starring at the kettle cautiously. ''Whats the matter, Ben?'' Callum wheezed out, biting his lip to hold back the laughter bursting out in him. Ben grimaced at the kettle, pondering whether to actually touch it. ''Nothing!'' Ben snapped, placing a hand on the handle. ''Go on, Ben! Pour it in.'' Ben glared daggers into Callum, dropping the kettle and crossing his arms. ''Maybe i should see how you do it first! As your the expert.'' Callum nodded, a small smirk tucked in his lips. ''Oh?'' Ben nodded, trying to hide the red in his cheeks from embarrassment. ''Yeah! You know how it is, might burn myself.'' Callum let out a wet laugh, before pouring the water in. Ben watched as the kettle let a steam of smoke from the cup as Callum went to place the kettle back to where it was. ''Its easy! Do you want to try?'' Ben shook his head very viciously. ''No!'' Callum raised an eyebrow as Ben coughed. ''I mean, you've already done it so yeah.'' Callum smirked, holding back a fit of laughter at Ben's attempt. ''Whatever you say.'' Callum kneed down, opening the fridge that was a disguised as a cabinet. He opened it and picked up the milk, swinging in his hands before kicking the fridge shut and placing the milk on the counter. He glanced at Ben who was smiling at Callum, as if he'd done something. ''What did you do?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders before grinning. ''Nothing!'' Callum rolled his eyes, not bothering to push anymore. ''Pour the milk in if you want it.'' Ben laughed before smirking and eyeing Callum. ''Oh i want it don't worry!'' Callum shifted in his space, this time not telling if his face went red. He watched Ben pour the milk in, watching the two liquids mix within each other. ''That's cool!'' Ben pointed out, watching as the brown and white stirred together. ''Yeah it is! Is that all you wanted as we can take it into your room now?'' Ben nodded, letting Callum pick up the mug and lure both of them to Ben's room, making sure Ben's behind him.   
''Okay! Well enjoy your drink!'' Callum gave Ben a toothy smile before leaving the room, leaving Ben sipping at his drink. ''Thanks! I'm never aloud out and that was fun!'' Callum nodded before he squinted at Ben, who was just glaring at Callum. ''What?'' Callum chuckled as Ben smiled innocently. '' Nothing!'' Callum raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.Instead, he put his feet up on the desk and started whistling, letting Ben to do whatever he was trying to do. 

''I wont tell anyone you let me out! It'll have to be our secret.'' Ben declared, though it sounded more like he was demanding that Callum didn't tell anyone for some odd reason. ''Whys that?'' Ben shrugged before playing out his innocent card. ''Because you'll get into trouble!'' Callum hesitantly nodded before smiling. ''Yeah! It'll have to be our little secret.'' Ben nodded in agreement, sliding something under his mattress while Callum looked away.  
Ben finished his hot chocolate, smiling and placing the mug with a large bang onto his table. ''Your right! The milk is much more better in it!'' Callum hummed at the response before smiling friendly. Callum glanced over at Ben again witnessing Ben look at his bed. ''Oh, my hoodie!'' Ben gripped his hoodie, smelling the fresh smell before putting it on himself. He then opened his own desk draw and pulled out the other present Callum gave him, the book and sharpies. He sat on the bed and opened a page, slowly and carefully drawing something while Callum watched.   
\-----------  
''Aye, thanks Callum! For getting him all that.'' Callum shook his head, shushing Lola who had entered the room, eyes landing on Ben who was still scribbling away. ''It was my pleasure.'' Lola did her usual routine, picking up the keys and giving Ben his medication. She ruffled Ben's hair before giggling and trotting out, waving Callum goodbye and exiting the room. ''Bye Callum!'' Ben called, grinning widely at Callum as he started travelling to the door. ''Bye Ben!'' Callum called back, a smile being placed on his lips.

The door shut, echoing the room of the past voices that surrounded it. Ben heaved a breathe before standing up, glaring at the glass in front of him, wondering if he hit it hard enough, the glass would come smashing down, small shards surrounding the room and the loudly sound leaching at peoples ears. A crooked smile found its way to Ben, shadowing his face. His eyes became larger, like a cat getting ready to pounce at its prey. The lunatic glanced down at his bed, letting his hand creep under its mattress and place a strong grip on the item. Pulling it out and letting the weapon dance into the dim light. Ben twiddled the long, sharp knife with his fingers, an expression played into his face that could only be described as 'pure love'. Ben stopped his movements, eyes scanning the weapon from its top to bottom, loving how sharp the blade looked. Ben slid his finger across it, not even pushing down on his finger, he was able to draw blood. Ben smiled at his findings of how sharp the blade actually is, placing his new achievement within his hoodies pocket.Ben giggled out, echoing the room as the door swung open. ''Aye, freak! The fuck are you doing, sit in the corner!'' Stuart demanded, acting as if Ben was a dog. Ben didn't move, already showing he was trying to challenge Stuart. ''I said, sit in the fucking corner you fucking dog!'' Ben smirked, his eyes glowing out of his hoodie. ''Make me!'' He howled, his teeth showing as his Cheshire Cat smile plastered his face. ''Don't fucking test me.'' Ben let out a dry, demented laugh. ''I just did.'' He let his tongue slip out, slicing at the edges of his teeth. Stuart grunted, pulling out his keys, doing what he usually did when Ben misbehaved. Ben would sit on the ground as Stuart threw punches and kicks. Soon as Stuart walked into the room, Ben smiled wider, kicking his own door shut before Stuart did. Stuart smirked, crossing his arms. Ben smiled painfully wide, glancing around before biting his lip. '' I want you to let me out of this shithole.'' Stuart stifled a laugh. ''Over my fucking dead body, Mitchell.'' Ben cackled, his eyes beaming into Stuarts. ''That can be arranged.''


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a long ass chapter, ya'll better get some hot coco and sit yo fine asses down.

( Hello, bitches! How are you doing, today?) 

2 weeks later...

Ben never brought the knife to Stuarts throat and slit it, watching it pour out on the floor like a beautiful waterfall. For the first time in forever, Ben didn't think about himself. It would be a scene to die for, to see this pathetic waste of space die, pleading for Ben to get help. But Ben, he took of his hoodie and tossed it to the side, letting Stuart give him the beating he called for. Soon as Callum unlocked the cuffs, Ben could smell the freedom in the air. He could have easily killed Stuart, took his keys and key card and flee from the madhouse. But then he'd loose Callum, wouldn't he? He would never see Callum again and no matter how hard he tried to find him, Callum would want nothing to do with him. Like Jay did. After killing half of his own family, Jay never talked to Ben again. It was Lola who did most of the talking. Ben knew Lola was only being friendly, optimistic because of Lexi. If Ben was never Lexi's dad, Lola would be gone too. He liked to pretend, liked to pretend they loved him. Lola, maybe felt sorrow for Ben, but the love that was once there, the family that was once there. It wasn't there anymore. That's why when Callum walked in, seemed so kind and friendly to Ben that he realised that maybe, he can be trusted again. He can be loved and treated nicely. Ben still had the knife, no doubt in that. He kept it under his bed, sometimes glaring at it for hours. Ben gave up trying to annoy Stuart, all the beatings weren't very worth it. So Ben kept quiet most of the time, not asking for anything or doing anything Stuart hated. That didn't stop the prick though. He loved the control over Ben, the way he could click his fingers and Ben would be sitting down like a dog. A dirty little dog. Nothing else and nothing more. Ben wouldn't be surprised if he was given a bone to eat or a pat on the head. Actually, Lola doesn't mind doing that as a thanks. But him and Callum, that was something that looked bright. They'd talk about the past, the future and the present. Both telling each other secrets. Ben was finally living in the present, not the past. The past the replayed and replayed. He was in the present, but not in the future because he didn't have one. Ben wanted a future. 

''Callum!'' Ben hooted, as Callum walked through the door. ''Hiya.'' Ben grinned, glancing around. ''Have you heard anything from that leach?'' Callum raised an eyebrow, getting at who he was talking about. ''Stuart? No.'' Ben grinned even wider, a innocent look tinted in his eyes. ''Good.'' Callum sighed before walking to his desk, stopping when he saw Ben give Callum a look. A pleading, child look taunting Callum. The guard smirked, crossing his arms. ''You want me to make you a hot chocolate again, don't you?'' Ben grinned even wider, shaking his head. ''No! I want you to come in the room!'' Callum opened his mouth to speak but didn't reply. ''Okay, fine, don't! I just thought we were friends and that you trusted me.'' Ben frowned, seeming disappointed and hurt. ''We are friends! And i do trust you!'' Ben's eyes gleamed up at Callum, giving him a hopeful expression. ''But i'm only authorised to go into your room when giving specific reasons too.'' Ben rolled his eyes, furrowing them before huffing. ''The specific reason is that i want company!! Please!'' Ben dragged his words, praying that Callum will oblige. ''Ben...'' Ben crossed his arms, giving Callum puppy eyes. ''Please! Only for a short while! Like anyone would find out!'' Callum sighed, slightly feeling the urge to give in. ''What exactly will i do in there that i wouldn't be able to do out here with you?'' Ben shrugged, ruffling a seat besides his bed. ''Talk to me like a normal fucking human being! Unless, you don't think i'm normal or a human.'' Ben really knew how to work his way around Callum's mind, because soon as those words left his mouth, Callum was sitting besides Ben, Ben smiling wide.   
''God, your bed is so uncomfortable! How do you sleep in it?'' Ben poked out his lower lip before shrugging his shoulders. ''I don't normally sleep. Nightmares.'' Ben poked at his temple before placing his hands in between his legs. Callum bit his lip, placing his grip onto Ben's hoodies laces. ''What are you doing?'' Callum smirked before pulling down on them, the hoodie closing down onto Ben's face. ''Ha. Ha. Very funny, Cal!'' Ben barked, listening to Callum chuckling at him while he tried to undo Callum's actions. ''I drew a picture of you, if you want to see it!'' Callum raised his eyebrow before nodding, curious of what it may look like.   
Of course Ben pulled out another Tim Burton lookalike drawing. It looked a lot like Callum, like Ben studied each inch of him and drew it on the paper. Callum noticed the hearts all around the drawing of him, how instead of the other drawings, Ben didn't get annoyed and scribbled it all out. ''You don't have to like it. '' Callum shook his head, giving Ben a pleased grin. ''No, its amazing! Thanks.'' Ben smiled as well, throwing the paper onto the floor before looking back at Callum, who he didn't believe actually trusted him enough to step foot in the room.   
''Why do you trust me?'' Ben hesitantly asked, poking his eyebrow at Callum. ''Why does Lola and Jay trust you?'' Ben glanced away. ''They don't.'' Callum shook his head before grinning. ''Of course they do, Lola trusts you enough to walk in here and give you medication and Jays your step brother.'' Ben chuckled lowly, rolling his eyes. ''They. Don't. Trust. Me.'' He repeated, more stern and firm. Callum nodded his head quickly, sensing the arriving danger already. ''Whatever you think Ben!'' Ben turned over to face Callum again, a smile tucked under his lips. He hummed in response, a happy, agreeing hum. ''So, you trust me?'' Callum nodded, still not understanding where this was getting at. ''So, you'll trust me to do this?'' Callum raised his eyebrow before Ben softly placed his rosy pink lips onto Callum's, slow and deliberate. Callum looked down to see Ben closing his eyes when he couldn't do anything. His body stiffened and he felt as if his spirit had fled his body. After what felt like minutes, Ben pulled away, eyeing Callum who still couldn't feel his face. ''I didn't kill ya, did i?'' Ben hushed, shoeing his hand in front of Callum's eyes to try and wake him up from his paralysed state. Callum shook his head suddenly, regaining control. ''Uh, sorry! Sorry that was stupid of me.'' Ben raised and eyebrow, starring at Callum. ''How so?'' Callum glanced into Ben's eyes before immediately regretting it. ''Nothing, nothing!'' Ben shrugged his shoulders, hiding the hurt brewing inside of him. ''C-Can you do that again?'' Callum stammered, glancing into Ben's blue oceans. ''Kiss you? Again?'' Callum nodded, his cheeks flushing with red. ''Y-Yeah!'' Ben nodded, smirking as he placed his lips on Callum's again, surprised when Callum grabbed a hold of the back of his head, inching them closer.  
Ben saw from miles away what this was leading too, so he bit Callum's lip harshly until Callums mouth opened up wider, allowing Ben to slip his tongue in there. They didn't even know what was happening, because minutes passed and Ben was crawled on top of Callum with their mouths still connected. Ben having his arms shot out either side of Callum's face to keep his balance, and Callum's hands snaking around Ben's neck, pulling him down further. If it wasn't the sharp breaks of air being sucked in between their mouths every time they pulled away to only sink back into the kiss, both would be unconscious by now. But neither seemed to care, because it didn't take long till Ben creased his hands all over Callum's shirt, trying to find contact where he could find his skin. He stopped soon as he felt fingers push his mouth away by his chin. He opened his eyes to see Callum, gaping for air and glaring at Ben with a flustered expression painted on his features. ''S-Sorry.. I-its just, we are still in the room and a-anyone could walk in.'' Ben smirked, wiping his mouth with his arm before pushing himself off Callum. ''And find us making out again?'' Callum breathed in heavily, not understanding fully what he just did. He stood up suddenly, not hearing Ben's sudden concern. ''Wait Callum! Don't leave just yet, please!'' Callum stormed out the room, locking the door and throwing himself lifelessly on his chair, letting his fingers dip into his hair. 

''Callum?'' He heard Ben whimper. He glared over and starred at blue orbs starring at him, concern written within them. ''B-Ben, that was a freak accident okay!'' Ben's eyes brows softened, his eyes dropping to the ground and his mouth frowning. ''T-To you? Right? Y-You didn't mean to kiss me or a-anything like that, it was me just asking you to do it and that was wrong of me, i'm so so sorry!'' Ben shook his head disbelievingly at Callum's apology. ''I didn't kiss you at first because you asked me!'' Callum rubbed his eyes, his stress level rising up. ''Yeah, well you didn't mean to, right?'' Ben smirked, shaking his head. ''I wanted to kiss you Cal!'' Callum shook his head furiously. ''No, no! Y-You didn't mean that!!'' Ben smirked even wider before rolling his eyes. ''If you stayed in the room, i could prove what i meant!'' Callum felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away, placing a hand over his mouth. ''Look, Einstein! I wanted to kiss ya, if that's so hard to believe! Got a problem with that.'' Ben lied on his bed on his stomach, his legs kicking the air like a teenager girl on a phone to her best friend. His hands were on his cheek, starring at Callum in amusement. ''N-No! J-Just you! You didn't feel the way i did, did ya?'' Callum softly asked, his eyes looking down ashamed. ''Pfft! You really are a Muppet!'' Ben burst into laughter, mocking Callum. ''Look, a no would do.'' Callum snapped, a little frustrated at the rudeness. ''So what about a yes? Would that do?'' Callum rolled his eyes, annoyed. ''Very funny.'' Ben raised his eyebrows in shock before hacking out another set of laughter. ''It is a yes, you moron! I did feel it in the way you did, you complete nut job!'' Callum glared at his lap, still not convinced. ''Alright, If you are so arrogant to believe i don't! I felt alive, not like i was trapped in this place or that i may be insane or that I was wrong and messed up and broken! I felt special! Is that what you wanted to hear?'' Callum glanced at Ben's eyes, trying to find the truth. But everything he said was so believable. ''O-Okay.'' Ben rolled his eyes. ''Okay?'' Callum sighed before rolling his eyes out of irritation and stress. ''Sorry! I just don't understand whats happening okay.'' Ben nodded cautiously, turning on his back to not face Callum, to hide his actual hurt. ''But, yeah. I did feel like that as well!'' Callum muttered, biting his lip immediately as he saw Ben turn his head to face him. ''Really?'' Callum nodded, not even convinced he knows whats happening. ''Well, good..'' Ben turned his head back again.

''You trust me and we're friends. Can't we be more than that though?'' Ben muttered, his voice travelling to Callum's ears. Callum poked his eyebrow up, his throat tightening. ''W-What do you mean?'' Ben chuckled lightly before facing Callum with a hopeful smile. ''Be more than friends!'' Callum felt his face heat up as he tried his best to calm down. ''B-Ben, this is my job and.. I'm meant to protect you and everyone around this area, w-we cant be thinking like this!'' Ben huffed out a breathe, disappointed. ''Why not? Its not like everyone will know, it'll be our little secret! Right?'' Callum sighed, heaving a under steady breathe. ''I-I don't know, Ben! I-It wont work, it will go wrong and i don't even know exactly what we are!'' Ben face palmed his face, getting irritated. ''We don't need to know what we are! We just need to go with our gut! But its your choice.. I know it sounds crazy, one kiss couldn't mean anything serious! But it did to me and you said it yourself too! Yeah, i can be a little off the hook but.. I've waited so long, Cal! There is no 'going too fast' for me! I don't have a timer or as much of time as everyone else'' Callum glanced around, thinking about 100 things every second. ''T-Then, w-will you be my boyfriend or something like that?''Ben cheered, smiling widely while nodding enthusiastically. Callum couldn't help but smile back. 

Callum loved Chris, more than anything in the world. He was kind and nice and there was so much to love in him. It was the same for Ben really, teaching him how to cook and giving him presents. It was nice and comforting to be around Ben. But he wasn't like Chris. Because no matter how much Callum adored Ben's kind and comfortable side, he'll always have that side to him. The side that justified the killer inside him. Callum never looked at Ben and thought that that was a murderer. That was a killer that held no heart. He saw the real Ben, the Ben that Lola sees him as. Well, what Callum thinks Lola and Jay see Ben as.   
Speaking to Lola gave Callum a lot of answers. Callum once complained to Lola, feeling the urge to speak up. Ben had talked about Lexi more, and more and more. Callum could describe Lexi like a book and he hadn't even met the girl. He told Lola that Ben was missing Lexi and that she should bring her in. Lola's replied sternly, speaking her mind. ''He isn't the same Ben. The Ben you see in there, that's nothing like him! Ben used to care for his family, used to have a heart and a brain to think straight with! If you think he does, Callum, hes manipulating you! Like he did with me and Jay! He had exactly what he has in here, yet he was in control. Then one day he snapped and Lexi isn't going to watch her own father change into the monster that she doesn't remember as a kid'' Callum didn't respond.

But did any facts matter? Callum still felt drawn to the psycho. Every inch of Ben seemed to be a new story, a new matter of opinion. Ben was trustworthy to Callum, because Callum believed Ben would never hurt him. Ben was sweet, and soon as the kiss happened, they got much more closer. Kisses and make outs while they still held everything under the shadows. Callum thought about what would happen if they weren't in the asylum, they were in real society. The problem was, Callum never thought about it a lot, he quite enjoyed what he had. It was something, and anything Callum would take for appreciation. The only issue that remained was that Ben did think about that. Everyday, every minute and every second. Life with Callum outside the brain manipulation cage.   
''We can escape! You and me, Cal! Outside in the real life! You want that right, you want to be happy with me? Please, Callum!'' But Callum had a job to do, and that job comes over feelings. ''No, Ben. I would love too but when you actually get better then you can be allowed free and then we can be happy!'' Ben didn't respond. Callum hated when Ben got like this. He was arrogant and stubborn, he never took no for an answer. Callum had told Whitney all about Ben, she was his best friend after all.

''Oh my god! You fucking have a crush on him? I knew it!'' Callum shushed her, shaking his head while his cheeks flushed red. ''N-No, i-its. I-I don't know i just like him that's all!'' Whitney smirked, dancing around and placing her arms around Callum's neck from behind, while he sat on a sofa. ''Cally's got a crush! Cally's got a crush!'' She hooted, giggling while Callum rolled his eyes. ''I cant believe you finally get a job and you start shagging your patients!'' Callum flinched and viciously shook his head. ''Shut up! I don't shag him!!'' Whitney smirked even wider, placing a couple of crisps in her mouth. ''Not yet!'' Callum rolled his eyes and groaned. ''Shut up! What about you? Who's your love interest?'' Whitney shrugged before kicking Callum slightly with her foot, it being gentle. ''Ain't got one! Anyway, I need to ask for a favour!'' Callum raised an eyebrow. ''Is that why your here? To eat my food and then try and ask for a favour?'' Whitney nodded, grinning widely. ''I have business meeting set up in Wales. They want a tour around my fashion! Its like a massive opportunity for me!'' Callum smiled with her. ''That's amazing, Whit! So, whats the favour?'' Whitney glanced around before explaining. ''So, Tiff was meant to stay here and look after 'Bruce' but then she begged to come with me and we basically have no one to look after him!'' Whitney bit her lip, grinning at Callum. ''You want me to look after your dog?'' Whitney nodded, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. ''Fine, sure, whatever!'' Whitney giggled, hugging Callum immediately. ''Anyway, now that's out the way i better hop on! Good luck on your shagging!'' Callum got immediately flustered, sticking out his middle finger at Whitney while she chuckled and shut the door on her way out  
\------------

9 days later...

''Just for two months! You can handle it, yeah?'' Whitney asked, a thankful grin on her lips. Callum nodded reassuringly, rubbing at the Bernese Mountain Dog's head. ''Thank you for this, Callum! It really means everything!'' Whitney wheezed, petting her dogs head again as if to say goodbye. ''You have business else where. Sure this little fella will be fine! You enjoy yourself yeah, get working on those fashion choices!'' Whitney nodded, biting back the tears as she hugged the black, white and brown coloured dog, that gave Whitney a sad whimper as if to say goodbye. ''Well, see you later buddy!'' Whitney sighed, rubbing at the bottom of the dogs neck. ''Look after 'em yeah!'' Callum hummed in response, leaning on a wall as he waved Whitney out the door. Babysitting a dog for an entire month, couldn't be that bad could it.

Callum drove down the empty streets, as the rain thundered down on it. Callum heard the distance cries of thunder, wincing every time its roaring came whizzing past his ears. He parked into a free space, unbuckling his seat belt before sighing heavily, stepping out and immediately getting soaked. Callum grumbled, wiping his clothes as if that would do any good. Callum locked the car before sprinting to get cover. Finding his way inside the asylum.   
\-----

''Callum!'' Ben cheered, watching Callum walk through the door with a gleeful smile. ''How are ya? Anything interesting happen?'' Callum nodded, walking over to his desk and taking off his hoodie. ''Yeah, Whit left me with her dog!'' Ben raised an eyebrow, a grin reaching his ears. ''What breed? Is it cute?'' Callum nodded, chuckling at Ben's response. ''Yeah, its a Bernese Mountain and its adorable! Its black but has a brown and white mix to it. Hes lovely, i'm sure you'd love him!'' Callum immediately regretted what he said, watching Ben frown and glare down. ''I-I'm sorry, i-i should have realised.'' Callum cursed under his breathe, mentally slapping himself in the face. ''No! Your right. When i'm freed out of this place, i can meet him!'' Callum hesitantly grinned. Callum was an inspiration for Ben. The courage to try and get better. Ben would tell Callum how he was, how Lola and Jay and everyone was praising him! But it was all lies.. If anything, Ben was getting worse. Ben wouldn't listen to anyone besides Callum, acting like a child. Ben wouldn't talk to anyone besides Callum. It was always Callum and Callum this. The only person Ben would have a conversation with was Johnny. He would normally sit outside the glass, right outside it. He would let Ben speak, talk about his feelings. Ben described to Johnny everything about Callum. How he looked, how he acted and how he was perfect. Johnny went along with whatever Ben was talking about, finding Callum interesting for Ben.   
He wasn't dumb though, Ben could see Callum feeling happiness and excitement every time Ben would mention how he was getting so much better. Ben knew he wasn't getting out of this cell anytime soon, if he wanted a life with Callum outside of these walls. Then somehow, he'll need to do it himself. But every way and everything always leads up to Callum disappearing. Ben doesn't want that happening and wont let that happen. But Callum was just as arrogant as Ben, refusing to talk about Ben's plots to escape. Ben decided he wont escape with Callum by his side if giving Callum a choice. So, he will not give Callum a choice.

''Yeah! When your freed! How's it going and all? Like the treatment and studies?'' Ben nodded and hummed at Callum's question. ''Perfect! I'm getting better each day, they say its only weeks before i'm aloud out! Isn't that exciting?'' Callum grinned and chocked out a laugh. ''Its amazing, Ben! I'm proud of you!'' Ben gave Callum a toothy grin before it dropped soon as Callum turned around to clear out his desk.

''So whats this? You ain't even going to come in here and give me a hug?'' Ben hummed, smirking as Callum turned his head to face him. ''Alright, alright!'' Callum huffed, dropping the papers scattered in his arms and picking up the key. He played with them in his fingers, whistling as he skipped over to Ben's room. He unlocked the door and walked in, Ben hugging him soon as he stepped foot in the room, standing on his tippy toes. Callum wrapped his arms around Ben, closing his eyes at the tight embrace. ''I have another idea, Callum! For us to escape!'' Ben whispered in Callum's ear, to only being shoved back. He glanced up to be faced with Callum with his arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on his features. ''I've already told you Ben! I ain't having you escape! Like you said, your getting better! You just have to be patient.'' Callum sighed, dropping his arms at his side as Ben hummed quietly. ''I'm sorry, i just don't want to wait that long! I really like you Cal!'' Callum smirked, kicking the floor. ''Well, your in luck. I may just like you as well!'' Ben grinned, stepping closer and placing hand on top of Callum shoulders. ''You may?'' Callum chuckled in response, leaning down and pecking Ben's lips. He pulled away to only be pushed into the wall by Ben, who was licking his own lips. ''You taste amazing by the way!'' Ben purred, placing his knee onto the wall besides Callum and a hand either side of Callum's head, trapping him. ''I-I can say the same for you.'' Ben gave out a muffled chuckle before he used one hand to grip Callum's chin and force it into his lips on his own. Smiling in satisfaction when he heard Callum gasp. Ben bit Callum's lip again, to allow Callum to gasp again to allow him to slip his tongue in. And he did so. While they're tongues battled against each other, Ben slid a hand around Callum's collar, smiling widely within the kiss. He pulled away, leaning into Callum's ear and grinning painfully wide. ''About that plan! Did i not tell you before?'' Callum stiffened, as Ben purred the words into his ear. ''You. Didn't. Have. A. Choice.''   
Callum felt everything inside him switch off, including his vision. He head dropped as he lost all conscious of his body. Ben held Callum's collar still, watching as Callum's body slopped down, his head lowered and empty. Ben groaned, dropping the collar without a heart and hearing Callum's body thump to the ground. He had pulled Callum forward, smashing his head against the glass and knocking the light switch in his head He clapped his hands together, glaring down at Callum's body, that lied there unconscious. ''Sorry, old habit of mine! I don't think you'll mind me taking a few things off ya?'' Ben directed to the lifeless body of Callum's. He wasn't dead, just was in a peaceful sleep and unfortunately, will wake up at any second. Ben pushed with his foot Callum to his side, revealing his pockets. Ben smirked, kneeing down and playing with them, trying to figure where Callum put his key and the key card.  
''Thanks!'' Ben gleamed, pulling out a grey key and a blue and white key card. ''Really, thank you! Without you, i would never have gotten the chance to do this, really! Love you, boo!'' Ben chuckled darkly, standing up on his feet and kicking open the glass rooms door, smiling wider as he stepped out of it, feeling the air outside the chamber. No guards, no cuffs. Nothing. Ben placed a hand on the glass, sliding along it while he travelled to the exit. He took off his red hoodie, glaring at it before stifling a laugh, throwing it on the desk and picking up the blue one instead. He put it on, smelling Callum's scent. He placed the key card and the grey key in his pocket, also pulling out the knife he liked to call his prize possession. It was his prize possession.  
He pulled the blue hoodie over his head. At least, it will give him some cover. He glanced at Callum, who was groaning and rolling over on the floor. Ben huffed, scowling him before jogging back into the room. ''Stay. Down.'' Ben hissed, picking up Callum and smashing his head back into the glass, his body going back into a sleep. Ben cursed under his breathe, skipping out of the room again and making his way to the door. He stopped just besides it, placing a palm on it and his forehead, breathing in deeply. He was either going to make the worst mistake or the best mistake in his entire life. Its time to find out which one.

He slid the key card into the socket, a clicking process and the door slide itself open. Ben tapped it, anxious to see what was waiting on the other side. Just a hallway he was familiar with. His footsteps were very deliberate, they were fast but very quiet. He jabbed the key into its hole, wiggling to its sides until he heard another click. He sighed, placing a palm on the knob and putting the key in his pocket. He opened the door, hearing its creaks. He faced its corner, scanning the hallway. No one. 

He wasn't dumb. There could be cameras, scattered everywhere around the hallway. He wasn't thick, he knew that he needed to cover his face. So he did, he tugged on the hoodie so his entire face was covered when he lept out of the room, walking steadily to where he remembered the exit to be. He walked into an office area, where he stopped dead in his tracks. Jay was the only one in the room with him, having a cup of tea in one hand while he was reading a newspaper. Jay glanced up, raising an eyebrow. ''Hello?'' Ben panicked, went speeding to the exit when he stopped again, feeling a hand grip onto his shoulder. ''Where are you going in a rush to? Is that Mr Highways hoodie?'' Ben winced, not turning around. ''Wait..B-Ben...'' He heard Jay mutter, the grip on his shoulder loosening. Ben took this to advantage.  
He pushed Jay into the wall, gripping at Jays collar before gripping at Jay's neck and choking him. He slid out his knife, placing it gentle onto Jays pale skin. Jay's eyes widen, choking noises escaping his throat and pleads for Ben to let him go. ''Well, if it isn't the traitor!'' Ben cackled out, hissing the words through gritted teeth. ''You put me in there, never got me real help or treatment! You! You destroyed my life! Because, why? Why did you do it? We were brothers, you said you'd help me but you didn't! You didn't for fucks sake!'' Ben raised his voice, gripping at Jays neck tighter. ''Why? Why the fuck did you do it?'' Jay coughed, scratching at Ben's hand to let go. Ben scoffed, dropping his head and moving the knife out the way, letting Jays body drag itself to the floor by the wall. Once Jay was scattered on the floor, Ben placed his foot on Jays neck, stepping harshly down on it. ''Give me one reason why i shouldn't slice your throat open.'' Ben barked, watching Jay gasp for air. ''I said give me one!'' Ben demanded, kicking at Jays side. ''Look at what you have done! Are you proud?'' Jay glanced up at Ben, Ben not realising Jay had tears streaming down his face. ''I-I'm sorry! Jesus, what do you want me to say? I-I was scared, i was scared of and for you, B-Ben.'' Ben scoffed, hearing Jay try to speak and justify himself. ''Scared? You weren't scared for me. You were scared that you would be next. So why shouldn't i just make that fantasy come true?'' Jay shook his head viciously. ''P-Please! Because of Lexi. She misses you B-Ben...'' Ben chuckled, nodding his head in disbelief. ''You never brought her round here though. You never brought her here to the mad house did ya? The place you forced me into! You didn't even try, did ya?! No!'' A distance roar of thunder came shaking, it was getting closer. Rain hammered down, just a feet away from where Ben was standing in cover. ''I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' Ben huffed out and breathe before kneeing besides Jay. ''I'm sorry too. I'm sorry i never put you out of your misery before.''

Ben never killed Jay, though in his bones, it ached for him too. He just kicked until Jay was unconscious, that was when he came staggering out the door, breathing heavily in the fresh air and the cold night. Ben took small steps into the night. Showering in the rain, smiling widely at the clouds he adored. He did a small twirl, laughing at the fresh air. The sudden feeling of wind, the look of the outside world, the sounds of animals, of cars, of anything! Ben loved it.

''Aye, Freak show! Get the fuck back into your cell! Who the fuck let you out? Get in there before i make you stay in your cage for another year, you dirty dog!'' Stuart scolded, rushing towards Ben, who was standing, hands in his pockets while the rain splashed over him. ''Another year?'' Ben hummed, smiling widely as he sensed Stuart about to grip his shoulder. So he did what he wanted to do ages back. He was flipped around by Stuart yanking his shoulder, and he sliced the blade into Stuarts stomach, listening to the tunes of Stuart gaping for air. ''Maybe next time, yeah?'' Ben snickered, keeping his voice low and steady, unable to hide the demented grin forming on his face, ripping the blade out and watching Stuart stumble to the floor. ''The police are coming you prick!'' Stuart coughed out, grasping tightly over his cut wound. Ben studied the blade, the insides of Stuart covering it. ''Just as ugly as you are on the inside as you are on the outside.'' Ben commented, placing a finger over the deep flesh on the knife. The blood splattered down, as the rain washed it off the blade, making Ben groan. 

''The fuck did you do?'' He heard some stammer out, turning his head to be faced with Callum, eyes wide and starring at his own brother, who was bleeding out just below Ben. ''Stu?'' Callum rushed to Stuarts side, cupping his brothers face. Blood was seeping through his mouth as Ben watched with a blank expression. ''We need to go. Come on.'' Ben growled, walking over to the line of cars, titling his head to work out which one was Callum's. ''You think i'm going with you? You fucking stabbed my brother!'' Ben nodded, still not facing Callum. ''Oh, i know. Get into your car.'' Ben barked, seething out his words.   
''Fuck, Stuart your going to be fine, yeah?!'' Stuart nodded, his mouth over filling with blood to reply. ''Callum! If you want your brother to survive, you'll get into your fucking car and leave. The police will be here, they'll help him. You! Your helping me.'' Callum shook his head vigorously. ''You really think i want to be around a psycho like you!'' Ben turned around without warning, glaring at Callum with innocent eyes and a crooked smile. ''There's nothing to be afraid of, Cal. Your brother will be fine, i only stabbed him on his lower chest, but if you keep on disobeying, i will fucking make sure he'll have his intestines wrapped around his own fucking throat! So you, will be coming with me.'' Callum shook his head, pulling at his hair. He didn't know whether to scream, attack Ben or do what he says ''I cant Ben, I cant! You stabbed someone, i-i'm guessing your the culprit for what happened to J-Jay. I-I cant Ben, this is way to much.'' Ben groaned, his lips scowling. ''Coward. All, you have to do is get in the car and drive us home! Do it fucking now!'' Ben yelled, charging towards Stuart and placing his foot on the wound. Stuart wheezed, crying out in pain. Callum charged upwards, standing on his feet putting his hands up defensively. He didn't do anything else. Ben pushed down onto his foot, hearing the sweet tunes of Stuart weeping. ''O-Okay, Okay j-just stop! I-I'll go in the car.'' Callum stuttered, travelling towards a black car. ''C-Callum.'' Stuart coughed, trying to reach out to him. ''S-Stu, I-I'll be fine....'' Ben nodded, smirking down at Stuart before giving him one last push down. He kicked his foot off, following Callum into the car.   
Callum sat in the drivers seat, watching Ben follow on key, sitting besides him in the passenger. ''Drive.'' Ben demanded, his knife dancing in his hands. Callum did so, heaving out under steady breathes while he started the engine. He pulled out, driving away and going slower when he passed his brothers lying body, watching as his movements were cut short. ''J-Jesus christ.'' Callum sobbed, driving past quickly as he glanced at Ben, who was glaring holes in the back of his head.  
''You really are a fucking monster.'' Callum heaved, letting tears sting down his cheek. ''If you know whats best for you, you will fucking shut your mouth and keep driving.'' Callum grumbled, driving past the empty streets. ''H-how do you know i-i wont drive you to the police station instead? W-What will you do, kill me?'' Ben hummed, letting out a demented chuckle. ''Precisely, yes.'' Callum shook his head, shaking from his fear and coldness. ''Y-You wont kill me. Y-You didn't stab J-Jay. You didn't want him dead!'' Ben lashed out, shoving the knife into the cars leather, twisting it round to indicate he doesn't want to talk. ''Don't. Fucking. Speak.'' Callum didn't, he closed his mouth. And for some reason, he parked outside his house. ''Which one?'' Ben asked, pointing at the houses in front of him. ''I said, which one?'' Ben yelled, watching Callum flinch and point a unsteady finger towards his house. ''Get out the car and lead me to your house. There, you and I will stay. Is that clear?'' Callum nodded hesitantly, watching as Ben scoffed and unbuckled his seat belt, standing out the car and slamming the door shut. Callum followed.

''Nice house! Sorry, i'll be making it wet.'' Ben sighed, gesturing to his wet body. Callum didn't reply. Bruce came sprinting out, barking and smiling, sniffing Ben. Somehow, the dog trusted Ben even when he was holding a knife. Callum could relate, well, could have. He didn't trust Ben anymore. ''You must be the dog Callum said i'd love! Whats his name?'' Ben gleamed, kneeing down and cuddling with the dog, as if he didn't stab Callum's own fucking brother. ''Hello? Cal, don't have to look so stiff! I'm asking whats this big fella's name is!'' Ben cooed, rubbing the dogs head as it barked, indicating Ben to keep doing it. ''Bruce?'' Ben held a collar, it have Bruce skinned into it. ''Nice name, Whitney may not be as bad as i thought!'' Callum stood still, raindrops sliding down his body, covering where actually tears were. ''I-I need to check o-on my brother..'' Callum muttered, his voice being hoarse and broken. He went to the door to be stopped in the way by Ben. ''Calm down! Your brothers fine, trust me.'' Callum shook his head, feeling boiling anger. ''How the fuck would you know? You stabbed him!'' Ben chuckled mockingly, glancing around and shrugging his shoulders. ''So what? Did you really like him? Hes your brother, i get it. But did you really like how he acted, how he was. Maybe you only love the fact hes your brother, not anything about him.'' Callum scoffed, letting the tears stain his cheek. ''Y-You would know, wouldn't you? Y-You left your b-brother bruised and beaten.'' Ben sighed, stepping away from Callum. ''I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what i'm doing half the time! I-I didn't mean to stab your brother or hurt my own brother or hurt you. I-I don't want to hurt anyone! Please, you have to believe me.'' He went to hold Callum's hand but stopped when the guard flinched away. ''But you still did it.'' Ben sighed, dropping the innocent act and rolling his eyes. ''Sorry! Freak accident, nothing else! He came at me, i stabbed him! Its self defence.'' Callum shook his head,glaring at the dog that was rubbing at Ben's leg. ''Callum! Baby, i don't want to hurt you! Tomorrow, you can go meet your brother but.. Tonight, we need to stay here, please! Baby?'' Ben cupped Callum's face, smiling desperately. Callum glanced up at Ben, still not understanding how the dog hadn't attacked Ben. They sensed when someone cant be trusted right? ''Is that a yes?'' Ben hummed, giving Callum innocent eyes. ''You'll sleep on the couch. Then, tomorrow. You will leave.'' Callum explained, harshly pushing Ben off him. Ben didn't respond, only sat on Callum's couch and patted next to him. Bruce jumped up with Ben, snuggling up to his side. Callum staggered to his room, sitting on the bed and sobbed. Sobbed till he went to sleep

(pfffttttt- why are you still reading this x-x?) 

\----------------

''Bruce, sit dog. Sit!'' Bruce did as he was told, sticking his tongue out at Ben. ''Good doggie ha, ha!'' Ben laughed, stroking Bruce's head before giving him a treat he found in the cupboard. Callum staggered out the hallway, rubbing his eyes. ''Good Morning, sleepy head! I was going to make you breakfast but i actually don't know how to cook! So, i just fed this little bugger instead!'' Ben cooed, smiling as Bruce barked and rolled on the ground. Ben chuckled, facing Callum with a electric smile. ''Your still wet from last night.'' Callum stated, pointing at Ben's wet clothes with a blank expression. ''So i am! It will be fine though, once you go see your brother, I'll be gone.'' Callum nodded, before sighing. ''Have a shower and get some fresh clothes, borrow mine.'' Ben nodded, raising an eyebrow but didn't push to ask why as he should be grateful Callum even said it. Callum shuffled past Ben, opening up a cupboard and preparing food. Ben didn't expect to eat anything.

Ben walked out the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked out into Callum's bed room, noticing the already laid out clothes in front of him. Ben picked up the clothes and put them on. It was a white top with short sleeves, black trousers that had rips in the knees. Ben smirked, before strolling out and stretching his arms. Covering in the smell of breakfast to bacon, sausages and to toast. Ben strolled into the kitchen, standing still as he watched Callum cook. Callum had also a white top on, it being sleeves and a denim jacket on top, having black jeans that didn't have rips in unlike Ben's. ''Hiya. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes and shower and your house. I say thank you to you a lot, don't i?'' Callum didn't respond, only stuck a fork into a sausage and placed it on a plate. There were two plates out. 

''Bruce is nice. You were right, he's cute and i love him.'' Ben chuckled lightly, standing awkwardly. ''Uh, your cooking smells nice! Your a real good cook and a teacher!'' Ben rubbed the back of his neck, smiling with a small smile after remembering all the memories of Callum teaching Ben how to cook in the asylum. ''I'm sorry. I should have not attacked your brother, hurt you or even touched my own brother for that matter! I-I'm messed up and i don't even deserve to be here right now. So, i don't take this for advantage and i'm thankful.'' He heard Callum sigh, gripping at the kitchen counters. ''Bruce likes you. Normally, he hates anyone who walks into the room.'' Callum's voice was small, weak. He continued dishing up the food, not saying anything else. Neither did Ben.

''W-When will you go see your, uh, brother.'' Ben asked, stammering a bit. ''Sit at the table.'' Callum stated, blankly glaring at Ben who was sat on the sofa instead of the dinner table. Ben nodded, standing up and sitting on a chair, tucking himself in. Callum placed a plate in front of him, it being full of food. ''You didn't have to do this, Cal!'' Callum didn't respond, only got his own plate and sat opposite Ben. Ben started eating his food, wondering if Callum would answer his question. Like Callum read his mind, Callum placed his fork down and glared down at Ben. ''I ain't going to see my brother.'' Ben glanced up, raising an eyebrow. ''Why not?'' Callum sighed, but didn't reply, placing a sausage in his mouth and biting down on it. Though he felt sick in his stomach to eat. ''You have a nice house.'' Ben stated, hating the aching silence between them. Ben scratched his head, feeling overwhelmed. ''What?'' Callum asked, watching as Ben fidgeted in his seat. ''N-Nothing!'' Ben shouted, a little too loud. Callum flinched back, a puzzled look on his face. ''S-Sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell..'' Callum nodded. 

''Where'd you put the knife?'' Callum asked bluntly, eyeing Ben in the corner of his eye. ''I-I threw it outside in your garden.'' Callum nodded, eating his food in silence. Callum's voice was nothing but a whisper to Ben. He had tormenting voices yelling at him from every angle, from every angle he went more and more deaf. He scratched at his temples, trying to tell them all to shut up. The yelling, crying noises that mocked Ben. It was screams, whimpers of Jay. Pleads that his mother screamed, trying to break free from the flames that closed her in the car. His own dads choking noises, crying out. Then Paul's, crying and weeping and then screaming. Screaming into Ben's ears. Asking him why he didn't help him. Why he watched him die. Why it was all his fault. ''Shut up.'' Ben whispered, hearing the voices getting closer and louder, as if they were in the room stepping closer to him. He heard his mother choking his name, pleading him to get help. His own sisters, Louise's, yelling at him, asking why he had to be such a monster. Why Ben ruined everything. Voices surrounding him that he forgot who he was. He forgot where he was, what he was doing, what he was feeling and everything. ''I said shut up! Shut up for fucks sake! Shut up! Shut up!'' Ben bursted out, yelling into thin air. Callum slammed his fork down, crossing his arms and glaring at Ben. ''Whats happening?'' Ben rubbed his eyes, forcing a smile. ''N-Nothing, nothing! I-I'm fine..'' Callum rolled his eyes. ''Don't lie to me Ben.'' Callum glared at Ben before the other sighed. ''Medication. I'm loosing my train t-to think and t-the voices, they are yelling and yelling and i-i want them to leave me alone, shut up! B-But they wont...'' Ben cried, pulling at strands of hair. ''I'll get you your medication.'' Callum stated, blankly glaring at Ben while the other sobbed into his hands. ''No! You've done way to much for me. More than i deserve.'' Callum didn't respond, only stood up and picked up his plate, going to clean it. Ben sobbed into his hand, feeling Bruce nudge at his side, trying to see what was the matter. 

\-----------

Callum came walking back into the house, after leaving for an hour. He came home to see Ben snuggled up with Bruce on his side as he laid on the couch. Callum walked over to the tea table and placed the medication onto it. ''Pills.'' Callum stated, ruffling Bruce's fur before walking away. He took a cup into his hand, filling it up with water and travelling to Ben, placing the water down on the tea table as well. He sat on the other sofa, leaning over to Ben and gesturing for him to sit up.   
''D-Did you go back to the asylum?'' Callum shook his head, groaning slightly. ''I went to get proper medication. That's the best i could find for now. Take it, take two.'' Ben nodded, sitting up straight, struggling with Bruce by his side. ''Thanks.'' Ben took two pills into his palm before throwing them in his mouth, titling his head upright and letting the water travel it down. ''Have you heard about your brother?'' Ben hesitantly asked, stroking Bruce's body while he slept. ''He's alive. Ain't dead yet.'' Ben winced slightly before glancing down. ''You going to check up on him?'' He heard Callum scoff. ''I said no.'' Ben nodded, taking that Callum wasn't very happy with him. ''Do you hate me?'' Ben asked, eyeing the dog as if he could escape the situation. ''No.'' He heard a small mutter. ''Annoyed at me? If you hate me, i understand and i get it! I can leave now if you want!'' Ben never looked up, never wanted to see Callum's face.  
He flinched as he felt a warm hand touch his back. ''I couldn't hate you even if i tried.'' Callum squeezed Ben's shoulder before travelling back into the kitchen. Ben smiled, feeling the courage to turn over and look at Callum. So he did. ''So! What are you making, hot topic?'' He studied what Callum was actually doing, noticing he was holding two mugs. ''Hot chocolate for both of us.'' Callum still held a grudge, but Ben sensed he was warming up. ''Cool!'' Ben turned round, smiling at the smaller creature in front of him.  
Ben flinched at the sudden knock at the door. He got on his feet quickly, glancing at Callum, frightened like a deer at headlights. Callum grabbed Ben's wrist, pulling him back from the door and windows. He placed a hand on Ben's mouth before he could speak. ''Hide.'' Ben nodded vigorously before sprinting to a hiding spot before Callum walked to the door and opened it.  
''Mr Callum Highway? Chief of investigation at the department. Mind if we have a word?'' Callum glanced at the two officers at the door, both looking at him for an answer. ''Y-Yeah, uh, what do you need to talk about?'' The police officer that was leaning on the door frame sighed. ''Your brother, Stuart highway. He was attacked last night at around 1:02 when found.'' Callum tried his best to fake shock. ''W-What? H-How is he? What happened?'' The officer sighed again. ''Ben Mitchell. You were his guard for night shifts? Ben escaped and attacked Jay Brown and stabbed Mr highway. Your brother lost a lot of blood, he'll be fine. Jay Brown, your colleen, refused to speak but Mr Highway didn't. He said Ben attacked you and then stabbed him. Is that true, Mr Highway?'' Callum bit his lip before shaking his head. ''I didn't go to work yesterday.'' The officer nodded. ''Why not?'' Callum shrugged his shoulder. ''Didn't feel well.'' The officer smirked, pointing inside of Callum's house to the bottle of pills on the table. Callum mentally cursed to himself. ''I can see that. May we come inside?'' Callum shook his head. ''No, you don't have any right coming into my house! You have no authorities and you don't need to see in my house!'' The officer stumbled back, shocked at the sudden lash out. ''We will search the house, Mr Highway.'' The officer pushed past Callum, the other following. Callum shut the door, turning over to the face the two police. He swore he saw something wiz past the window that show'd the outside of the garden.   
''These are pills for schizophrenia. A diagnosis that Mr Mitchell claimed. Why exactly do you have this?'' The officer asked, titling his head at Callum, holding the pill bottle by his fingers. ''M-My, uh, girlfriend, Whitney, uh, she has it as well.'' The officer nodded. ''She here now?'' Callum shook his head. ''Nah, she went on a business trip ages ago!'' The officer nodded again, eyeing Callum. He placed it down, titling his head at the other officer, that was looking in the cupboards. ''Nothing here, chief.'' The officer grumbled, shutting the cupboards and walking down Callum's hallways. ''Alright. Thank you Mr Highway, we will be off on our way. We will be back soon, we'll give you the information you need. Come on, Derick.'' The officer went to leave before stopping at the door way and turning his head. ''We will find, Ben. He's a maniac, cant be trusted. If you are too know Ben's whereabouts, you will be doing the world a favour by telling us. I heard you served time in the army.'' Callum nodded. ''I did, sir.'' The officer chuckled, stepping out and shaking his head. ''So do the world another big favour and be the hero, if you do get in contact with Mr Mitchell, and if he does go to violent extremes, you wont be taken down for killing him in self defence.'' And with that, the officer closed the door.

''Ben!'' Callum hushed. ''Come out.'' He walked into his bed room and the bathroom and found nothing. He walked to his other bed room and found exactly nothing. He scanned the living room, calling Ben's name that even Bruce started barking. Callum walked out in the garden, wincing at the cold and grey skies. ''Ben!'' Callum called, walking over to his shed. He turned around and yelped. Ben sat in the old tree, hanging off it like a bat.''Boo! Haha, scared ya!'' Callum stumbled back, slightly alarmed. ''Yeah, yeah.You got me!'' Bruce barked at Ben, seeming happy to see him as if Ben had just came back from a week holiday. Ben swung down like a monkey, his feet making contact with the grass. The cold, beautiful and amazing grass. It held pure beauty. ''Those dicks hopped off then!'' Ben stretched his legs, standing up. ''Jesus, how'd you get up there?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders. ''You learn your way after trying to flee from the police your entire life.'' Callum winced at the response, clasping a hand over Ben's shoulder and leading them back into the house, Bruce by their side. 

\----

''Ben! Dinners ready!'' Callum called, dishing up the food. It wasn't anything fancy. It was only pizza with extra cheese and some potato wedges to top it off. Callum yelped when he felt hands go around his waist, hugging him tightly. ''Yummy!'' Ben purred, attempting to put his head over Callum's shoulder but couldn't reach. ''Short ass.'' Callum commented, turning round and leaning on the counter, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist. ''I don't forgive you for what you did but I care about ya and i know you only did it because of what Stuart did to ya and i don't blame you but please. Please don't hurt anyone without me giving you permission!'' Ben scoffed but chuckled, placing his arms on Callum's chest. ''So, i could kill someone if you said yes?'' Callum chuckled as well, rolling his eyes and squeezing Ben closer. ''Some people are ass holes so yeah..'' Ben grinned, looking at the food laid out by his side. ''Pizza and chips?'' Ben asked, not knowing if he was correct or not. ''Wedges, not chips, retard!'' Callum ruffled Ben's hair while he huffed. He picked up the two plates and escorted them on the table. ''Sorry, i never asked to be in the stupid prison cell practically all my life living off Lola's soup and bread, not even butter to top it!'' Ben complained, following Callum to the table but stopping and petting Bruce, who Callum noticed loved to follow Ben around like a companion. ''Why does he like you more than he likes me?''' Ben smirked, giggling slightly as Bruce tried jumping into Ben's arms. ''Because i'm fantastic and your.. Your well, okay.'' Callum scoffed, eyes rolling. ''Okay? Excuse me?'' Ben laughed. ''Hey, to the dog! To me, your the world.'' Callum rolled his eyes, smiling at the comment and feeling his face heat up. ''Nice save.'' Ben smirked, nodding in agreement. ''Thanks! I try.'' Ben hopped on the chair, Bruce trying to jump on his lap doing so. ''Bruce! Down.'' Ben commanded, Bruce doing so and waiting for Ben's next commands. '

\-----------  
Ben sat on the couch getting prepared to sleep when he heard someone tut behind him. ''Get up, you ain't sleeping on the couch.'' Ben turned to face Callum, sighing and giving him a puzzled look. ''Its fine, Bruce will sleep with me!'' Callum shook his head, gesturing for Ben to stand up. ''Yeah, and you can sleep with Bruce in a proper bed.'' Ben shrugged his shoulders before letting Callum lead him into a bedroom, Bruce trotting behind. ''Sleep here.'' Ben raised an eyebrow before gripping Callum's wrist when he tried walking away. ''Where will you sleep?'' Callum smirked before rolling his eyes. ''With you, idiot. I'm going to clean up, you get in bed, i'll be here in a second.'' Ben nodded, smiling softly. Callum walked out the door, leaving Ben to take off his jeans and top. ''Uh, wait Ben! Do you want a like pyjama top and pants or something? I have a spare one.'' Callum walked into the room, flushing red when he saw Ben half naked. ''Nah, i'll be fine.'' Ben hummed before turning round, petting Bruce like he normally did. Callum winced at the sight, Ben having long cuts all along his back. Deep, brooding cut. Some were scabs, some were forming into scabs, and some, if touched enough looked like they could open up again and bleed furiously, making cup fulls of blood. The entire sight made Callum's heart weigh. It was so many cuts, so many bruises and so many actions that Callum could feel was his brothers. It made him feel sick and makes him justify Ben's actions a bit. What can he say? He was in love with a insomniac.

Callum tossed his clothes to the side, kicking his legs under the blanket and facing Ben, who was laying next to Callum and his arms in the covers, Bruce being in between Callum's and Ben's body. ''The hell manipulating did you do to this dog?'' Ben smiled, taking an arm out the blanket and leading his finger along the dogs neck as it slept comfortably, Bruce's snoring filling the empty sounds. ''He isn't just a dog. I always was treated like one, that's why when i see one, i never treat them like people treated me. They don't deserve it.'' Callum nodded hesitantly, smiling gently. ''Night.'' Callum softly whispered. ''Tomorrow, the police will come again. They'll find us Callum, they'll find me.'' Callum shushed Ben. ''It will be fine, i promise.'' Ben sighed, closing his eyes tenderly. ''I'm sorry.'' Callum didn't respond, only closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

(My fucking shit, this took me a span of two days lmao! I'm sorry if this was like waaay too quick and seemed like a big jump but the story was getting slower and i wanted to jump to the actual plans i have! And i know i skipped the soft mushy moments of them starting to date in the asylum but I don't do that shit, i do murder and blood and beatings and police and drugs- Wait, no i don't do drugs I swear! *Proceeds to push away the white powder on table* but like i was saying, this book isn't very soft. <_< if you couldn't tell ehuhu~)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee

''What channel? Hmm, really. Don't really like that channel myself but okay, whatever you say.'' Ben flicked the channels, keeping it on the one that Bruce huffed at, assuming that's the one he picked. ''You do realise dogs don't speak english, right?'' Callum called from where he was preparing breakfast. ''Oh yeah? Bruce nod if you understand me!'' Bruce titled his head, huffing again and placing his head in Ben's lap. ''I take that as a yes! Haha!'' Callum rolled his eyes, placing a plate of potato waffles on the tea-table and a hot chocolate. ''There.'' Ben grinned before nodding. ''Why thank you sir!'' Callum also pulled out Ben's medication, placing it on the table before standing up and leaving. ''Medication? Really?? I don't even need it!'' Callum shook his head, giving Ben an unimpressed expression. ''I don't want to find out the you without your medication, Ben. You were able to stab my brother and beat over your brother having medication, what do you expect you'd do without It?!'' Callum snapped, disappearing in the halls as he went into his bedroom.  
''Is he always moody in the morning?'' Ben asked, glaring at the dog while chewing on a waffle. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' Bruce huffed again, wanting Ben to stop moving round.''Pills? Pfft, i don't need them! Do you agree Bruce?'' Bruce didn't respond, which made Ben groan. ''Fine, you're just like him, ya know?'' Ben flicked the pills in his mouth, swallowing its dryly without any water. Then he huffed, glaring at the dog in front of him. ''You've now downgraded to a good dog then my favourite dog, Bruce.'' The dog whimpered, sniffing Ben's shirt. ''Alright fine, you'll be my favourite dog.'' Bruce huffed, trying to sleep.   
\----------------

''Here, here's you hood!'' Callum threw the red hoodie onto Ben's face, hearing confused groaning. ''How'd you get it?'' Callum shrugged his shoulders. ''Picked it up when i woke up after you knocked me out. Then i went out and saw Jay practically dead and my brother choking on his own blood.'' Ben winced at the comment, glaring away. ''Oh, thanks i guess.'' Callum nodded in response, sighing before picking up his blue one and throwing it over his shoulders. ''I'm going out to pick up food and some clothes for you.'' Ben titled his head. ''So, cant i come?'' Callum rolled his eyes. ''Is that a really good idea?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders, grinning wider. ''Hood up and a beanie over my head, no one will know who i am!'' Callum sighed even louder, placing his fingers around the bridge of his nose. ''Fine. Go get your stuff then and meet me out here.'' Ben giggled like a child before hopping off the sofa and running into Callum's bedroom.

They picked out a lot of clothes, some Callum had to pick because Ben was too busy starring at people and things that didn't concern them. Callum lost Ben at some points, turning his shoulder and the other male wasn't even there. Ben acted as if he had walked into a wonderland, full of people. He was acting strange, but Callum had to get use to it, Ben has been in a box for over 6 years. ''I'm going to buy the clothes, you stay here!'' Callum pointed at Ben's standing position, Ben nodding understandingly. ''Good, i'll be back in a minute.'' Callum strolled off, leaving Ben standing and whistling.

''Hello!'' A little girl called, waving her hand up at Ben, who glared down at her. ''Hi?'' The girl giggled. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes and freckles scattered round her face. ''My names Rebecca! Yours?'' Ben glanced around, trying to see if Callum was anywhere. ''Ben.'' Rebecca nodded happily, sneezing loudly and coughing. Ben kneed down to her height, raising an eyebrow. ''Everything alright, sweetheart?'' Rebecca nodded again, wiping her face before smiling widely at Ben. ''You have a funny voice! I like your voice! My mummy says to not talk to strangers, but we aren't strangers anymore, right?'' Ben nodded, smiling slightly at the young girl. ''Mummy says i'm different to other kids because i don't think straight! Mummy's dumb though! She says I need special help! Do you think i need special help, Ven?'' Ben smiled at the mispronunciation before shaking his head. ''Of course not! Your smart and you don't need any special help!'' Rebecca smiled even wider if possible, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and hugging him. ''Ven! Your the best! Is that your fwiernd over there?'' Rebecca asked, pointing at the obvious tall person in a group of people. And that being Callum. ''Yeah, he is. Though he's a little mad at me.'' The girl nodded, raising an eyebrow. ''Why is he mad at you, Ven?'' Ben chuckled before lowering his head. ''I made a mistake and didn't think about anyone else in the situation.'' The girl scoffed before giggling. ''So you were being selfish? So what? Sometimes you have to be selfish to be happy!'' Ben nodded, though he didn't smile. ''Anyway, wheres you parents?'' The girl shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know! Mummy was over there but now shes gone!'' Ben was about to stand up when a lady with black hair came spinning around the corner, her hair being slicked up into a pony tail. ''Rebecca! What have i told you about wandering off and speaking to strangers?'' Ben chuckled before shaking his head. ''It was no problem, really.'' The obvious mother tutted under her breathe. ''Problem? Yeah probably not for you but this little witch needs to learn her lesson!'' The mother scolded, dragging Rebecca away as the young girl sobbed. ''No! I want to speak to Ven! Ven's my friend mummy!'' Ben stood up, glancing at the ground where Callum told him to stay before shaking his head, skipping towards Rebecca. ''How many times do i have to say it Rebecca, you don't have friends! That man over there was just going on with whatever your little brain goes on about, hes a stranger and he doesn't know you! So hop it!'' The mother sneered, standing up from when she was kneeing down to only be slapped back down. ''Ven?'' Rebecca called, as Ben stood in front of the women's body. The lady tried getting back up but Ben placed a foot on her shoulder, pushing her back down before kneeing down and eyeing the women. He heard gasps from other customers but didn't take much notice.  
''If you ever think of speaking bad about your beautiful and intelligent daughter again, i will shove a knife so far down into your stomach that when i pull out, your intestines will follow, then i'd wrap them tightly over your head so people can see just how ugly you are in the inside as you are in the outside, is that clear, Ma'am?'' The lady started nodding vigorously, shaking visibly underneath Ben. ''I said is that clear?'' Ben repeated, gripping the lady's arm and squeezing it tightly. ''Yes! Yes i said yes!'' Ben grinned, pulling away from the women and standing up, Rebecca watching him but still grinning up at him. ''Rebecca lets go.'' The women called, gesturing for Rebecca to follow as she jogged away from Ben. Ben turned over to be faced with Callum, his arms crossed. ''Oh for fucks sake.'' Ben groaned, strolling over to Callum. ''What now, Mr I have a stick up my arse?'' Callum shook his head, smiling tenderly. ''You harassed a women for being rude and horrible to her child?'' Ben nodded, biting his lip. ''Then, there is no problem!'' Callum chuckled, holding 2 bags full of clothes and gesturing for Ben to follow him to the exit before someone makes them leave.

\----------

''I'll put your clothes in here, got that?'' Ben nodded, as Callum placed his clothes in an empty drawer one by one. ''Thanks! Maybe we could take Bruce for a walk?'' Callum smirked, before rolling his eyes. ''You did do something good today so sure. Go put your shoes back on.'' Ben cheered like a toddler, running out the bedroom and into the lounge, tossing his shoes in the air with his feet and putting them on his feet.  
\------------  
''You have to hold onto him stronger, or else your grip will loosen!'' Ben nodded, holding on Bruce's leash as the dog ran around viciously, harshly yanking at the leash Ben was trying to grip. Callum sighed, wrapping a hand over Ben's shoulder and holding the leash as well, keeping an extra strong grip. ''Like that, ya see?'' Ben nodded, liking the warmth Callum's arm gave off. ''Callum? W-Whats that?'' Ben yelled, pointing at the white dots that were falling from the sky. Callum placed his hand in the air, raising an eyebrow. ''No one said its going to snow this year.'' Ben glared at Callum, giving him a scared and confused look. ''What?'' Callum chuckled before rolling his eyes. ''Its just snow. Its like rain but like frozen and stuff.'' Ben nodded, but still had a quizzed look on his face. ''Snow? I don't remember snow.'' Callum sighed, before squeezing Ben closer with his arm. ''Because it hardly snows in England.'' Ben gave Callum a small grin. Before whistling Bruce to come over, and the dog did.

\--------  
''Look outside now Ben, its heaving with snow.'' Ben did, he glared out the window, still confused at all the white stuff on the floor. ''Lucky we went out today.''Ben nodded, stilling glaring at the snow. ''Come on, come sit on the sofa!'' Callum groaned, sitting on the sofa with Bruce sitting next to him. ''Ben?'' Ben suddenly flinched, glaring at Callum before giving him a reassuring smile. ''Okay.'' Ben sat next to Callum, Bruce licking his cheek. ''Hello, bud.'' Ben patted his lap, Bruce sitting in it. ''How the hell are you so good with him?'' Ben shrugged, before patting onto Callum's lap. ''What are you doing?'' Ben chuckled before shaking his head, still patting Callum's lap for Bruce to sit in it. ''Bruce, sit in Cal's lap! I know hes moody but do it!'' Callum studied Ben trying to talk to the dog, Bruce somehow listening to him. Bruce gave out a huff, before sitting up and placing his head on Callum's thigh, still having his bottom on Ben. ''Okay, fair enough.'' Ben stated, chuckling at the dogs actions before playing with his fur. ''By tomorrow it will be full of snow, meaning we're lucky we went out today.'' Ben nodded, sitting away from Bruce and placing his head at the back of the sofa. ''Second day of being free. It feels nice.'' He sensed Callum nodding. ''Do you think Jays alright? And Stuart.'' Callum sighed, but didn't move away. ''They'll be fine.'' Ben felt Callum's arm go around his shoulder, pulling him closer. ''And Jay will forgive me right?'' Callum didn't respond, only rested there heads together.

\------

''Cal! Callum wake up!'' Callum felt someone shake his body, him waking up abruptly. ''W-What?'' Callum opened his eyes, to see Ben shaking him and Bruce barking at the window. ''What? Is the police here?'' Ben chuckled before shaking his head. ''No, look outside!'' Callum nodded, sitting up and groaning, travelling to the blinds and slipping his finger through them. Opening them up and revealing a white wonderland outside. ''Wooh, how long did we sleep in for?'' Ben chuckled again, standing next to Callum. ''Well, you went to bed at around 9 and woke up now which is 10 am.'' Ben stated, starring at the clock in the room. ''When did you get to sleep?'' Ben shrugged. ''I had enough sleep.'' Callum raised an eyebrow, watching as Ben walked over to the kitchen. Before taking another step though, Callum grasped Ben's wrist. ''Did you not sleep?'' Ben sighed before shaking his head. ''I did but I had a nightmare and woke up and i didn't go back to sleep after wards.'' Callum sighed, letting go of Ben's wrist. ''If you have a nightmare, just wake me up, you need sleep.'' Ben chuckled lightly before shrugging his shoulders. ''It doesn't matter now! There's snow everywhere!'' Callum smiled tenderly. ''Well, go get some new clothes, put something warm on.'' Ben nodded, going to do the request. 

''Put this on.'' Callum tossed Ben a hat and a scarf. ''What? Why?' Callum rolled his eyes, walking over to Ben and forcing the hat on his head. ''Because its cold, dummy!'' Ben groaned, watching Callum put the scarf over his head. ''Done!'' Ben didn't look impressed. Callum giggled, pressing a kiss on Ben's forehead and strolling over to the door. 

He opened it, revealing the white frost everywhere. ''Bruce!'' The dog sprinted past Callum, jumping into the snow and barking happily. Ben followed Callum out, raising an eyebrow and shivering. ''Oh shit! Whys it so cold?'' Callum chuckled, shaking his head. ''I told ya!'' Ben frowned but grinned when Bruce came sprinting at him. ''Wait, Bruce dont-'' Bruce jumped on top of Ben, falling onto the snow, Ben following the creature. Callum let out a loud cackle, rubbing his head and watching Ben groan, the dog licking at his face. ''Little bastard.'' Ben sneered, kicking the dog off him gently. ''Come on Ben, he didn't mean to.'' Ben rolled his eyes, standing up and stumbling and slipping on his feet. ''Oi, careful.'' Ben smirked, rolling his arms and trying to get back his balance, picking up some snow and throwing it at Callum's face when he flipped himself back up, sticking his tongue out playfully. ''Take that, Mr Highway!'' Bruce started barking at the two as they threw snow balls at each other.

''Alright alright! Truce, truce!'' Callum called, covered in snow, having his hands up showing he was surrounding. ''Haha! Bow down to me mortal!'' Ben teased, throwing a snow ball up and down in his hand, smirking widely while he travelled towards his guard. ''Over my dead body!'' Callum challenged, smiling widely as the snow ball collided with his face. He heard Ben laugh while sprinting away. ''Come back here!'' Callum demanded, sprinting over to Ben, tackling him into the snow. ''No Stop! Its cold, its too cold!'' Ben pleaded, Callum smudging snow over his face as Ben tried pushing him off. ''Idiot! You fell for my trap!'' Ben declared, grabbing Callum's hand and flipping them around, so he was on top of Callum, throwing snow on him. ''Ben!'' Callum called, throughout his laughter. ''What?'' Callum laughed louder, the sound of big footsteps approaching Ben from behind. ''The dog!'' Ben was about to reply, when a massive weight jumped on him, throwing him into the snow besides Callum. ''Bruce!!'' Ben yelled, his face full of snow. Callum let out another set of laughter, falling back and having his hands through his hair. ''Oh my god!!'' Ben was able to push Bruce off him, rolling his eyes but smiling at Callum's laughter. ''Oh its funny is it?'' Callum nodded, still wheezing. Ben smirked even wider, picking up a snow ball and wiggling his eyebrows at Bruce. ''Catch, Boy!'' Bruce barked, eyes studying the ball in Ben's palm as it was thrown on top of Callum. ''Oh you little-'' But Callum was interrupted with a dog licking his face. It was Ben's turn to let out a set of laughs, smiling widely as he got to his feet. ''Good doggie!'' Ben cooed, smiling as Bruce barked, his slobber all over Callum. ''Victory is mine!'' Ben cheered, jumping up and down, Bruce hopping off Callum and jumping with the Mitchell. ''Who said I've given in, Mitchell?'' Callum hopped to his feet, charging at Ben again.  
''No! Just give in already!'' Ben pleaded, running around the streets with Callum chasing after him, Bruce charging behind them. ''Never! Unless you say i'm the winner!'' Ben let out a laugh before grinning even wider. ''You dick! Never!'' Ben suddenly tripped, falling onto the ground without a warning, Callum tripping over his body and face planting in the snow, Ben snorting and pointing at him. ''Ha ha! Eat shit, bitch!'' Callum groaned, wiping his face. At this point, his entire body was numb from coldness, but Ben's existent was enough to melt away the frost.  
Bruce barked even wider, sitting down next to Ben who was laying on the ground, heaving out breathes and laughs. ''Okay, okay. I give in okay. I give in!'' Callum smirked, clapping his hands gleefully. ''So what does that mean, Mr Handsome?'' Ben rolled his eyes, sitting up and throwing snow in his face. ''That i don't give into your charms, Mr Hot Topic!'' And with that, Callum was chasing after Ben again, Bruce now strolling behind them, loosing his energy.   
\-------------  
''Your an idiot.'' Callum commented, wrapping loads of blankets around Ben, who was sneezing and coughing. ''How the hell am i the one getting sick? You had your face full of snow.'' Callum rolled his eyes, placing a boiling mug besides Ben. ''Is that hot chocolate?'' Callum shook his head. ''Its a cup of tea, it has medication in it. It tastes like lemon.'' Ben nodded, picking up the mug by his one free arm and sipping the drink, wincing after tasting it. ''Ew.'' He commented, placing the mug back and cringing at the after taste. ''You need to drink it to get better!'' Ben rolled his eyes, smirking. ''But i have you too make me feel better!'' Callum rolled his eyes as well, laying down on the couch and placing his legs over Ben's legs as he sat on the coach. ''Aye! I'm the one sick!'' Callum grinned, chuckling gently. ''Yeah far enough. Want to get into bed?'' Ben nodded, breaking free from his armour made of blankets. 

''Wake me up if you have a nightmare! You need to sleep.'' Ben nodded, hugging a pillow. ''Wheres Bruce?'' Callum asked, looking over to see the dog not there. Callum picked up the blanket, Ben wincing at the coldness. Underneath, Bruce was snuggled up to Ben's side. ''Weird pair.'' Callum commented, dipping his legs into the blanket and wrapping the warmth inside it. At the peak of the blanket, Bruce's nose was sticking out. ''God, your so dirty!'' Callum glared at the dog, his fur touching his bare stomach. ''Don't be so mean to Bruce!'' Ben scolded, Callum smirking. ''I wasn't talking about the dog.'' Ben playfully punched Callum, chuckling at the response. ''I give you compliments!'' Callum rolled his eyes. ''And i give you insults!'' Ben groaned, snuggling back into the blanket. ''Goodnight, stuck up!'' Callum chuckled lightly. ''Goodnight, hot head.'' 

(Eh, I wanted to do something without the mention of death, murder or anything dark. Best I could do X_X oh, i forgot Ben threatened a mother, oops.)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm not dead. To be completely honest, I have no idea where and how I left this off. This is a small chapter just to stir the plot. I need to work out what I'm actually going to do with this story lmao-

Coldness. Bitter, painful coldness. No warmth. Not even an arm around him to keep him company. 

Ben's eyes blinked open, expecting to see a beautiful, welcoming room such as Callum's bedroom. But he didn't see that. He didn't see Bruce curled beside him. He didn't smell the food Callum cooked for him in the morning.   
Ben smiled timidly, leaning up from his stale, hard bed.

The glass cage. 

Attacking Jay and Stuart, having Callum all to himself, Bruce beside him. It was all a stage he made inside his twisted old mind. Ben didn't even realize he was letting out a low chuckle as tears squirmed down his face. He glared outside the glass walls, seeing Callum curled up in a chair, sleeping. Callum curled up, so far away from the twisted, broken man. 

''Callum!'' Ben barked out loudly, causing the tall sleeping boy to flinch and wake up.   
''B-Ben?'' Callum mumbled out, rubbing his head with his hand.   
''You don't get paid to sleep! I want food!'' Ben demanded loudly. Callum groaned more, rubbing his eyes. Ben noticed Callum was dozing off again. So, he stood up and walked towards the glass. He placed a palm to it, feeling the coldness on his palm.  
Ben smiled even wider. How much he missed this.

Instead of banging on the glass-like an ape, aggressive and feral like an animal, Ben took a few steps back until he felt the edge of his desk dig into his back. Then, a thought came into his idea. He turned around to the desk, picking the desk up and turning it over, trying to be silent as he did so. Then, once the desk was aimed up, Ben charged the desk at the glass, causing a horrible loud bang.   
Callum flew out of his seat, his eyes widening as he glanced up. Ben, however, didn't stop there. He kept on charging the desk back and repeatably hitting the glass with the wooden desk. ''Ben, you need to stop!'' Callum yelled out, Ben cackling with laughter while doing it again.   
''BEN!'' Callum furiously barked out, his jaw tightening as he noticed the smallest crack on the glass. ''Ben, look! I-I'm up, okay! S-So, you wanted food. I'll get you some!'' Callum reasoned out, rushing to the kitchen. 

Ben stopped suddenly, clapping his hands slowly. ''Good.'' Callum rushed to the kitchen, scavenging for anything. While he did so, Ben thought to himself. He wondered how long he dreamed of being with Callum. He's used to going into his own world. He just wonders when he started.   
''Callum, what was the last thing we did with each other?''' Ben asked friendly.   
''Uhh, y-you went into those studies. Y-You've been out cold for around 2 days, I-I didn't expect you to be awake so soon...'' Callum said very quickly, his body rushing his movements.   
Ben sighed lowly. ''So, your brother wasn't stabbed by me? And we didn't get together with Bruce and have a wonderful time outside? No?'' Ben asked, noticing Callum's shoulders to tense up.   
''W-What?'' Callum asked, his voice small and afraid. 

''How disappointing! I want a hot chocolate.'' Ben stated, clicking his fingers. 

Callum nodded. ''O-Okay.'' He stuttered out. Ben being awake so soon and loudly startled him alot. But when he flicked the kettle, he let out some more breathes to calm himself down. 

He didn't even know why he still had this fucked up job.


End file.
